Lycanthropes
by ChangChang
Summary: Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima takdir bahwa keluarganya bukan bagian dari manusia normal kebanyakan. Namun siapa yang menyangka takdirnya itu malah mempertemukannya pada makhluk mengerikan itu. Ia takut dan ingin lari. Sampai sebuah petuah memaksanya untuk menjaga makhluk mengerikan itu. Kai/D.O/Kaido/Kyungsoo/Kaisoo/Jongin/Jongsoo! brothership!Hunsoo/Sedo/Hundo/Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lycanthropes

Cast Pairing: **KaiSoo****! brothership!Hunsoo**

Sub-cast: EXO other member

Author: Chang

Genre: AU, Fantasy & Romance

Length: Chaptered

Rating: NC+18

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Ide cerita seperti kebanyakan fanfiction lainnya yang bertemakan 'werewolf' tetapi jalan cerita sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran saya. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU dan Fantasy. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

Ps: Terima kasih kepada salah satu reader yang mengajukan saran dan ide cerita. Tanpanya fanfiction **'Lycanthropes'** ini tidak akan pernah ada.

Pss: Chapter 1 ini belum ditandai rated-M! Tetapi seiring berlanjutnya chapter, rate akan terus meningkat!

**Summary:** Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima takdir bahwa keluarganya bukan bagian dari manusia normal kebanyakan. Namun siapa yang menyangka takdirnya itu malah mempertemukannya pada makhluk mengerikan itu. Ia takut dan ingin lari. Sampai sebuah petuah memaksanya untuk menjaga makhluk mengerikan itu.

_It's Begin_

Koper yang tidak terlalu besar itu sudah terisi penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barang perlengkapan lainnya. Tinggal mengangkat dan memasukannya ke bagasi mobil dan namja itu pun siap berangkat.

Do Kyungsoo – namja bermata bulat besar itu segera mengunci pintu rumah dan menyeret koper di tangannya menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan gerbang. Jendela kaca mobil sedikit terbuka sehingga menampakkan sosok namja yang memiliki warna rambut _blonde_ sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _smartphone_ miliknya. Kyungsoo mendengus menyadari bahwa namja di dalam mobil itu sudah mengganti warna rambutnya lagi.

'_Padahal baru empat hari yang lalu rambutnya berwarna orange'_ batin Kyungsoo seraya menggeleng.

"Yak! Sehun! Bisa kau tolong aku mengangkat koper ini?" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mengetuk kaca mobil di depannya.

Namja berambut _blonde_ itu segera mengalihkan matanya dari benda persegi di tangannya. Mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Maaf hyung. aku tidak sadar kau ada di sini. Sini ku bantu" kata Sehun sembari mengangkat koper milik Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya ke bagasi belakang mobil.

Namja bermata bulat itu mengikuti Sehun dari belakang bermaksud untuk memastikan dongsaeng-nya itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa Sehun tidak jarang melakukan banyak kesalahan saat melakukan apa yang di suruhkan padanya. Entahlah, kadang Kyungsoo heran dari anggota keluarganya yang mana menurunkan sikap seperti itu pada Sehun. Padahal almarhum ayah dan ibu mereka selalu melakukan semua pekerjaan mereka dengan baik – setahu Kyungsoo. Hal tersebut bisa di lihat dari diri seorang Kyungsoo yang rajin, rapi, cekatan, tidak boros dan banyak hal lain yang bisa di banggakan.

"Kau seperti wanita saja, hyung. Kita hanya beberapa hari saja di sana tapi bawaanmu sampai sebanyak ini" ucap Sehun setelah selesai memasukan koper itu ke dalam bagasi.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk memukul pelan kepala Sehun yang di balas pekik sakit dari si korban. Bagaimana pun tenaga Kyungsoo tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia seorang pria. Bukan wanita.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, hyung. Sakit~~" Sehun masih sibuk mengusap-usap bekas pukulan hyung-nya itu.

"Makanya jangan mengoceh saja. Kau sendiri...mana barang-barangmu?"

Kyungsoo tidak melihat ada tas lain di bagasi itu selain miliknya. Belum mendapatkan jawaban, Sehun sudah menutup kembali bagasi mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun ikut masuk ke kursi penumpang yang bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Kita akan menginap setidaknya tiga hari di tempat halmoni, Hun-ah dan kau tidak membawa pakaian gantimu?" Kyungsoo mengoceh saat mobil sudah berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku malas beres-beres, hyung. Lagi pula aku bisa meminjam darimu" jawab Sehun santai.

Kyungsoo kesal. "Yak! Ukuran baju kita jauh berbeda! Kalau pun bisa, aku tidak mau meminjamkannya padamu. Aku tidak suka pakaianku di pakai orang lain. Jorok!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merutuki sifat _clean-freak_ hyung-nya itu. Bahkan ia yang berstatus dongsaengnya itu tidak di perbolehkan menggunakan barang-barang milik Kyungsoo secara sembarangan. Pernah suatu kali Sehun mengabaikan hal itu dan berakhir dengan menemukan Kyungsoo menangis mengenaskan di kamar mandi. Hanya karena Sehun memakai _underwear_-nya saat itu. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya kekasihmu itu tidak mengurusimu saat kau akan berangkat? Ck, padahal dia hampir tiap hari menginap di apartemenmu. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, eoh? Bahkan untuk mengemasi pakaianmu saja tidak sempat" Kyungsoo masih terus merengut kesal.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Luhan hyung. Aku memang tidak berencana membawa pakaianku selain yang sekarang ini ku pakai. Kau tahu kenapa, hyung?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringaiannya.

Kyungsoo balas menatap. Bingung dan penasaran terlihat jelas di wajah polos itu.

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti membawa pakaian ganti untukku hahaha" Sehun tertawa kencang tetapi dengan mata yang masih fokus ke jalan.

Namja bermata besar di sebelahnya memohon kekuatan hati untuk tidak kembali memukul kepala dongsaeng-nya itu. Sehun masih harus menyetir karena perjalanan masih jauh.

Ya. Kyungsoo memang membawa pakaian ganti untuk Sehun di dalam kopernya tadi. Itulah sebabnya tas itu penuh dan terasa berat saat di angkat. Ia tidak rela kalau pakaiannya nanti menjadi sasaran Sehun. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena Sehun pasti tidak mau repot-repot membawa barang-barang saat bepergian. Kyungsoo memang selalu menyediakan keperluan Sehun di rumah. Dongsaengnya itu terkadang akan menginap di rumah mereka beberapa hari sehingga apa pun yang di perlukan Sehun sudah tersedia semua.

"Aku benar kan, hyung?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari Kyungsoo belum mengeluarkan suara.

Kyungsoo melengos. Ia memilih mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela di dekatnya. Membuka jendela tersebut dan ia bisa merasakan angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum menyaksikan wajah damai Kyungsoo saat di tiup-tiup angin. Namja pemilik rambut _blonde_ itu tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang kesal tapi berupaya sabar dalam menghadapinya. Sehun bangga pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan dirinya akan cepat merajuk dan menyusahkan orang-orang terdekatnya kalau mengalami suasana hati yang buruk. Seperti suasana hati Kyungsoo saat ini contohnya. Tetapi namja mungil di sebelahnya bisa mengalihkan kekesalannya agar tidak terpancing marah.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang beristirahat di sebuah tempat yang terlihat sepi karena memang ini sudah memasuki daerah pedalaman. Perjalanan ke tempat tujuan mereka tinggal sedikit lagi, tetapi mereka memilih menepi untuk beristirahat dan merenggangkan otot setelah empat jam duduk di dalam mobil. Mobil di parkirkan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan mata membuat keduanya larut dalam keheningan dan menikmati udara segar. Lukisan hijau alam natural di sekitar mereka memang tiada duanya. Dua namja itu sedang duduk di atas rumput manis yang menutupi tanah.

"Hyung, menurutmu untuk apa halmoni menyuruh kita menemuinya?" Sehun yang pertama memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Entahlah, Hun. Aku juga kaget saat menemukan Pony bertengger di balkon kamarku dan di paruhnya ada sebuah surat dari halmoni" kata Kyungsoo datar. Matanya masih fokus ke depan.

Pony – si burung hantu yang biasa mengantarkan kabar dari kediaman nenek Sehun dan Kyungsoo tinggal ke kota tempat kedua namja itu menjalani kehidupan normal mereka. Surat yang di bawa burung hantu tersebut berisikan permohonan sang nenek yang menyuruh kedua cucunya untuk datang berkunjung. Nenek Kyungsoo tidak memberikan alasan apapun mengenai itu. Isi suratnya singkat dengan tulisan sedikit berantakan – tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun kita tidak mengunjungi halmoni. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini" suara Sehun terdengar lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap dalam pada _onyx_ Sehun.

Sehun tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Ada sedikit jeda sebelum ia kembali berucap.

"Entahlah hyung. aku merasa halmoni akan segera pergi menyusul kedua orang tua kita. Tidak biasanya ia mengirimi kita kabar hanya supaya kita menemuinya selain hal-hal penting" kata Sehun sambil memainkan jemarinya.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia bukannya tidak mau percaya. Ia selalu percaya dan yakin akan apa pun yang Sehun rasakan. Sehun memiliki firasat yang sampai saat ini selalu terbukti benar. Termasuk saat merasakan firasat buruk dan hal itu berakhir dengan kabar meninggalnya orang tua mereka saat dalam perjalanan di hutan. Tubuh kedua orang tua mereka terbujur mengenaskan dengan luka gigitan binatang buas dan banyaknya darah melumuri tubuh pasangan itu.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak saat mengenang masa lalu yang tragis itu. "Hun-ah, bilang padaku kau hanya hiks...bercanda"

Sehun menoleh. Ia bisa melihat wajah tampan – ah tidak! Lebih dominan cantik hyung-nya itu berderai air mata. Hanya dengan satu gerakan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam rengkuhannya. Membiarkan _T-shirt_nya basah oleh air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalau halmoni meninggalkan kita, hyung. Hanya halmoni satu-satunya keluarga kita yang tersisa" ucap Sehun sangat pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Kyungsoo.

"Aku benci kita di takdirkan seperti ini. Kenapa kita tidak lahir seperti manusia normal lainnya? Hiks...aku...aku – "

"Sshhhh...sudahlah hyung. Lagi pula kita masih bisa hidup normal kan bersama manusia? Ya, meskipun kita sedikit berbeda dengan manusia-manusia itu. Kau tidak perlu takut, hyung. Ada aku yang akan menjagamu" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Selanjutnya hanya suara isakan yang Sehun dengar. Ia biarkan hyung-nya itu puas menumpahkan sesak di dadanya. Kepala Kyungsoo sudah menyandar di bahu kekarnya. Keheningan yang hanya di temani suara isakan Kyungsoo mengantarkannya pada ingatan masa lalu.

_Menurut penjelasan kedua orang tua mereka, Sehun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari mereka bukan seperti manusia normal lainnya. Mereka adalah keturunan penyihir. Dunia mereka mengetahui kehebatan sihir yang di miliki oleh kedua orang tua mereka – Do Galadriel dan Do Marie. Kehebatan pasangan suami istri tersebut semakin tersebar ke seluruh pelosok saat pasangan ini berhasil menggunakan sihir baru mereka untuk menghukum satu keluarga yang memang berniat jahat saat itu. Oleh karena itu, banyak yang memuja kehebatan pasangan itu – dunia penyihir dan juga dunia siluman binatang yang saat itu memang berhubungan baik dengan penyihir-penyihir. Saat itu pasangan Galadriel dan Marie sudah memiliki dua putra yang masih kecil. Kebahagian pasangan itu tidak terasa sepenuhnya saat menyadari bahwa kekuatan sihir yang mereka miliki tidak turun kepada anak-anak mereka. Bahkan saat pasangan itu mengajarkan banyak ilmu-ilmu sihir, kedua anak mereka seolah menolaknya._

_Akhirnya pasangan itu menyadari bahwa klan penyihir keluarga mereka akan segera punah dan hilang. Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah klan terakhir. Namun, setidaknya Sehun memiliki kekuatan meskipun tidak sehebat sihir orang tuanya dan penyihir-penyihir lainnya. Sehun harus puas dengan kekuatan firasat dan ototnya. Siapa yang menyangka ia sanggup mengangkat sebuah mobil. Tetapi hanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo saja yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo harus rela bahwa ia tidak di anugerahi kekuatan serupa dengan Sehun. Itulah sebabnya kedua orang tua itu membawa mereka ke kota dan meninggalkan hutan tempat mereka tinggal demi alasan keselamatan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin sanggup menyaingi kekuatan supernatural penyihir dan siluman lainnya. Kedua anak itu di beri tempat tinggal yang layak dan segala fasilitasnya. Mengajarkan mereka cara hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Bersykurlah, karena Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah menginjak masa remaja sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan manusia. Orang tua mereka bisa meninggalkan mereka tanpa rasa was-was lagi._

_Belum genap sehari kedua remaja itu di tinggal pergi orang tua mereka yang memang harus kembali ke tempat asal, Sehun dan Kyungsoo harus tegar menerima kabar melalui Pony – atas suruhan halmoninya bahwa pasangan itu sudah tewas karena serangan binatang buas. Tanpa berlama-lama, Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera melesat untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada orang tua mereka yang terkasih. Sehun bisa tegar bahkan terlalu tegar hanya demi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. Menemaninya, menyediakan semua kebutuhannya, bahkan Sehun harus rela menahan rasa bosannya di rumah hanya demi menjaga Kyungsoo agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan. Depresi sangat berbahaya apabila si penderita tidak di dampingi oleh seseorang. Untung saja hal itu tidak berlangsung lama dan mereka pun hidup dengan baik sampai sekarang._

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan kepala Kyungsoo terkulai lemas dan jatuh pada pangkuannya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas – kebiasaannya setelah menangis. Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Mereka harus sampai sebelum hari gelap. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh ringan Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil. Mobil itu pun kembali meluncur menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka. Langit berwarna _orange_ – tanda bahwa sore mulai beranjak.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bangun..." Sehun mengguncang bahu namja mungil yang sadari tadi tertidur.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat merasa tidurnya terusik. Beberapa kali merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya dan suara yang memanggilnya, Kyungsoo pun terbangun sembari mengucek mata besarnya yang masih terasa berat. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menahan kekehannya saat memandang tingkah menggemaskan hyung-nya itu saat baru bangun tidur.

"Ayo hyung. Kita sudah sampai dan harus segera sampai ke rumah halmoni sebelum gelap" Sehun mulai sibuk melepas _set-belt_ miliknya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang. Ya. Ia tahu kalau perjalanannya mereka belum tuntas. Masih ada hutan yang harus mereka lewati. Tentunya harus berjalan kaki. Mobil tidak bisa masuk dan terpaksa ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Tidak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan mobil, karena mereka tahu bahwa tempat ini tidak terjamah manusia. Hanya kalangan merekalah yang tahu tempat ini. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti jejak Sehun yang sudah keluar dari mobil menuju bagasi. Setelah menunggu Sehun selesai dengan urusan mobilnya, mereka pun melangkah bersama masuk ke dalam hutan.

Hutan yang di kenal dengan nama _Endor West_ ini terlihat gelap namun jalan masih terlihat karena hari matahari sore masih bersinar. Meskipun cahaya tersebut sedikit terhalang akibat dedaunan pohon-pohon yang sangat lebat. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan sebelahnya lagi menyeret koper mereka. Perjalanan terasa hening karena mereka sibuk mengatur langkah agar tidak terjerat oleh semak belukar yang menjalar di tanah. Suara-suara binatang hutan sesekali terdengar ke telinga keduanya. Pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang beserta akar-akarnya yang mencuat keluar dari tanah menambah suasana suram. Sesekali Sehun harus mengangkat koper tersebut karena beberapa ranting bahkan batang pohon menghalangi jalan mereka. Meskipun bagi manusia kebanyakan hutan ini terlihat seram dan menakutkan, hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Sehun. Ia sudah terbiasa karena dulunya ini memang tempat tinggalnya, bukan? Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu memang tidak takut. Hanya saja ia benci tempat ini – Tempat dimana orang tuanya merengang nyawa. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa tempat ini meskipun terlihat seram, pemandanga di beberapa titik mampu menarik perhatiannya. Lihatlah! Mata besar itu tertuju pada kupu-kupu hutan berwarna-warni yang hinggap di beberapa pucuk daun-daun di hutan tersebut. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa kecilnya di sini saat bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang sepertinya senang hinggap di tangan mungilnya.

Bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh membuat mata Sehun terbelalak kaget. Sesuatu yang jatuh itu tidak lain adalah tubuh Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu sepertinya tersandung sesuatu. Untung saja Sehun memeganginya tadi sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu mencium bau tanah dibawahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit di tahan oleh lengan kuat Sehun.

"Aigoo...hyung! Makanya jalan hati-hati!" histeris Sehun sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo agar kembali berdiri.

"Sakit~~"

Kyungsoo meringis. Lututnya lecet karena tergores semak-semak duri. Meskipun hanya luka kecil tetapi itu terasa perih.

"Naik" tanpa berpikir Sehun langsung berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo yang memegangi lututnya.

"Gomawo Sehunie~~~" Kyungsoo berbinar-binar saat tawaran itu di ajukan. Bahkan ia melupakan sejenak rasa sakit barusan. _'Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja'_ batinnya.

Jadilah Sehun yang menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengangkat koper mereka sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Lelah? Tentu tidak. Ingat kalau Sehun bahkan sanggup mengangkat mobil?

.

.

.

Sehun menatap satu-satunya rumah di depannya. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar. Tidak berdinding beton seperti apartemennya di Seoul. Atapnya tidak berupa genteng seperti rumah-rumah di perkotaan. Rumah itu hanya berdindingkan kayu dan atapnya berbahan anyaman daun-daun pohon kelapa yang di rangkai menjadi pelindung rumah itu dari panas matahari dan hujan. Sehun tersenyum menyaksikan rumah itu tidak berubah sedikit pun. Masih sama seperti saat tiga tahun mereka tinggalkan. Ia menghela nafasnya dan sedikit melirik ke namja mungil yang kini sudah tertidur lagi di gendongannya. Kepalanya kini sudah terkulai di bahu kanan namja itu.

"Kyungsoo...Sehun...? Kaliankah itu?" suara lemah dari dalam terdengar dan sedetik kemudian pintu kayu usang tersebut terbuka. Sosok wanita tua yang sedikit bungkuk tersenyum hangat ke arah Sehun.

"Annyeong halmoni...baru saja aku ingin mengetuk" Sehun sedikit sulit membungkuk karena beban di belakangnya.

"Masuklah sayang. Aku sudah menunggu cucu-cucuku dari tadi. Untung hari belum benar-benar gelap saat kalian sampai. Akan terasa sulit berjalan di hutan saat malam hari. Aigooo...dasar tukang tidur ini. Ayo letakkan dia di sini" sosok wanita tua bernama Lee Bedewil itu tidak henti-hentinya berucap sementara Sehun mengangguk dan meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur yang sangat sederhana di dalam rumah itu.

"Kakinya terluka?!" tanya Lee saat mata rabunnya melihat lutut Kyungsoo yang berdarah.

"Ne, halmoni. Dia tadi terjatuh di tengah hutan"

"Tunggu aku ambilkan air dan obat" lalu sosok itu pun menghilang di balik dinding kayu yang membatasi ruang depan dan dapur.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya lagi di rumah sederhana ini. Meskipun tidak semewah rumah yang orang tuanya berikan di kota, tetapi Sehun selalu merasakan kedamaian saat berada di rumah ini. Kedamaian hati yang tidak akan ia dapatkan dimana pun.

Tidak lama kemudian, nenek Lee datang membawa baskom berisi air dan kain kecil di dalamnya beserta sebuah botol berisi ramuan obat. Sehun berpikir itu sejenis minyak penyembuh luka. Karena dulu ibunya pernah mengoleskan minyak itu ke lukanya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Sehun memperhatikan saja neneknya yang lihai dalam membersihkan dan mengobati luka di lutut Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat melihat bahwa Kyungsoo bahkan tak terganggu dan terbangun saat luka itu di sentuh. Padahal sebelumnya namja kecil itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya.

'_Sejak kapan dia hobi tidur?'_ batin Sehun.

"Kau mau mandi dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian" kata nenek Lee setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Tapi, halmoni tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun.

Ia pikir firasatnya benar kalau neneknya ini akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi sepertinya wanita yang menjadi ibu dari ayahnya itu tetap dalam keadaan sehat dan segar. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang sakit.

Nenek Lee mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudku, halmoni menyuruh kami datang pasti karena ada sesuatu" ucap Sehun memperjelas kata-katanya.

"Apa salah kalau aku merindukan cucu-cucuku, eum?" kata nenek Lee sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Eoh? Tentu saja tidak! Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung juga merindukanmu halmoni. Sangat" ucap Sehun dan memeluk tubuh renta itu. Sangat hangat. Persis saat ia memeluk ibunya dulu. Sehun jadi merindukan sosok ibunya.

Nenek Lee balas memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Mengusap punggung itu dan tersenyum saat menyadari cucunya itu telah tumbuh dengan baik. Lihatlah, bahkan ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup kening namja berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Kau seperti ayahmu. Tinggi dan tampan. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu? Warnanya aneh" nenek Lee mengusak surai _blonde_ Sehun.

Sehun tertawa lepas. Tangannya yang berwarna putih susu itu menangkup wajah neneknya. "Ini sedang populer di kota, halmoni"

"Ah! Aku suka pelukan hangat halmoni. Pelukanmu sama seperti pelukan eomma" sambung Sehun kemudian.

Mereka tidak bisa menahan cairan kristal yang memaksa keluar dari mata keduanya. Sekali lagi mereka saling memeluk hangat.

.

.

.

"Halmoniiiiiiii~~~"

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah hutan itu dikejutkan dengan teriakan melengking milik Kyungsoo. Sehun yang sedang berada di luar untuk membasuh wajahnya di sungai dekat rumah sedikit tersentak. Ia merutuk kesal dan kembali membasuh wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher neneknya yang sedang sibuk mengiris sayuran sambil duduk. Namja mungil itu sedikit terkejut saat membuka mata dan pertama kali yang menyambutnya adalah atap usang dan kerasnya papan tempat ia tertidur semalam. Saat ia kembali sadar sepenuhnya, ia tersentak dan segera mencari keberadaan pemilik rumah.

"Halmoni~~aku merindukanmu~~" rengek Kyungsoo manja masih memeluk neneknya dari belakang.

"Kyung~~duduklah terlebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa mengiris sayuran ini kalau kau memelukku seperti ini"

Kyungsoo pun langusung mematuhi ucapan neneknya itu. Ia terlihat berbinar menyaksikan bahwa neneknya masih segar bugar. Kekhawatirannya hilang seketika. Ia bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia belum mau kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi dalam waktu secepat ini.

"Sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Kau sangat susah dibangunkan tadi malam untuk makan malam. Kau pasti lapar sekarang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Perutnya memang dari tadi meronta minta di isi oleh makanan. Ia mulai beranjak ke arah tungku tidak jauh dari meja makan itu.

"Aku bantu ya, halmoni?"

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Pasti kita akan makan enak hari ini. Tapi cuci dulu wajahmu agar terlihat segar" ucap nenek Lee senang.

"Ne!" Kyungsoo langsung melesat keluar menuju sungai. Rumah ini memang tidak memiliki kamar mandi.

Lee Bedewil tahu sosok Kyungsoo adalah sosok namja yang lembut, rajin dan ramah pada orang-orang. Namun ia juga tahu bakat yang di miliki seorang Kyungsoo tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia jago dalam hal memasak. Masakannya tidak pernah mengecewakan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memilih keluar dari pintu belakang rumah sehingga ia harus berjalan keliling untuk mencapai sungai dekat rumah. Lingkungan rumah neneknya sangat bersih dan rapi meski berada di hutan sekalipun. Tidak ada rumput liar di pekarangannya. Pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari bambu mengelilingi rumah. Ada juga beberapa tumbuhan bunga yang menghiasi tanah-tanah subur di pekarangan samping. Tetapi perhatian namja mungil itu lebih besar pada sesuatu yang tidak jauh di belakang pekarang rumah neneknya itu. Mata bulatnya mengarah pada sebuah – tidak bisa di katakan sebuah rumah meskipun memiliki pintu – kotak berbentuk persegi yang lumayan besar. Pintunya terkunci dari luar. Ada gembok besar dan sebuah rantai menahan pintu itu agar tidak terbuka. Penasaran, kaki mungil itu perlahan melangkah mendekati kotak besar yang terbuat dari bahan papan.

"Hyung! kau sedang apa di situ?!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Ia otomatis langsung berbalik dan mendekati sosok Sehun.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya penasaran apa yang ada di dalam kotak kayu besar itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan menunjuk pada kotak di sana.

Sehun ikut menatap ke kotak yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Ia hanya balas mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Mungkin isinya binatang ternak neneknya. Bisa jadi. Hal itu biasa di tempat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah. Sana cuci wajahmu dulu, hyung. Kau terlihat mengerikan dengan kotoran mata itu" Sehun mengucapkannya seolah jijik pada sosok mungil di depannya.

"Ya!"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan memukul Sehun tetapi namja itu sudah berlari masuk sambil tertawa keras. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan memilih berjalan ke arah sungai. Dari sini sungai itu sudah terlihat. Dekat bukan? Kyungsoo tidak suka kalau harus masuk hutan lebih dalam. Ia melangkah riang sambil menghirup udara pagi yang terasa segar tanpa menyadari sesosok mahkluk yang menatapnya dari tadi.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo hanya menemani sang nenek di rumah sedangkan Sehun katanya ingin menjelajahi hutan. Nenek Lee mengizinkan asalkan Sehun tidak masuk terlalu jauh. Sekarang di sinilah Kyungsoo dan neneknya, mengobrol bersama, terkadang mereka tertawa bersama sambil memupuk tanaman-tanaman yang ada di pekarangan rumah. Kyungsoo mengurus bunga-bunga sementara sang nenek dengan tumbuhan obat-obatan yang terlihat aneh di mata Kyugsoo. Bentuk tumbuhan itu berbeda dengan tumbuhan hutan lainnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat asyik menatap hasil kerjanya. Ia sudah menggemburkan tanah dan menambahkan pupuk. Menyiram bunga tersebut dengan air yang cukup. Bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum saat tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga mawar merah yang merekah. Tangan kecilnya berniat akan mengumpulkan semua peralatan yang sedikit berserak di sekitarnya. Sepertinya ia akan kembali ke rumah saja untuk menyiapkan makan malam nanti.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne, halmoni. Aku akan memasak saja" jawab Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan mengumpulkan peralatan yang di pakainya bersama sang nenek.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencari Sehun. Sudah sore tapi kenapa dia belum pulang" nenek Lee terlihat cemas saat menyadari perputaran waktu yang tidak terasa sudah mulai sore.

"Jangan khawatir, halmoni. Sehun selalu bisa menjaga dirinya" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sang nenek balas tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan tetap mencarinya. Kau tidak apa kan kalau di tinggal sebentar?"

"Tidak masalah, halmoni. Hati-hati. Aku masuk dulu, ne"

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap. Makanan sudah sedari tadi tersaji di meja makan tetapi belum satupun ada yang di sentuh. Mata Kyungsoo tak bosan-bosannya menatap pintu depan berharap dua sosok yang di tunggunya segera memunculkan diri. Sedikit rasa khawatir terbersit di hatinya. Di tengah rasa khawatirnya itulah, Kyungsoo terperanjat saat mendengar lolongan melengking. Ia mengikuti sumber suara dan mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di dekat kota kayu besar itu lagi.

'_Aku yakin suara tadi berasal dari sini'_ batinnya.

Ditengah rasa takutnya, Kyungsoo mendekati kotak kayu tersebut dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam melalui sela-sela kayu.

Gelap.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun di dalam. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih kembali masuk rumah.

'**Grrrrrrrh'**

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Matanya terbelalak. Ia kembali berbalik dan matanya dengan jelas menyaksikan kotak besar itu sedikit terguncang. Dengan langkah bergetar, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri kembali mendekat. Rasa penasarannya terlalu besar. Ia mencari bagaimana caranya membuka pintu yang sedang di gembok dengan rantai kecil di hadapannya. Mata besar itu menemukan kunci yang tergantung tidak jauh dari kotak kayu tersebut. Kyungsoo berpikir kemungkinan besar itu adalah kunci dari kotak kayu tersebut. Perlahan tangannya mulai membuka pintu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Suara pintu berderak tanda terbuka. Masih terlihat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya apapun yang menerangi. Suasana gelap hutan menambah kesan suram namun beruntung cahaya bulan sedikit memberikan penerangan sehingga Kyungsoo tidak memerlukan senter saat ini. Lagi pula ia tidak yakin di rumah neneknya ada benda yang namanya senter. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat merasakan sesosok mengerikan yang rupanya bahkan tidak jelas sedang menatapnya tajam. Kedua bola mata berwarna merah itu terlihat bersinar di tempat gelap. Kyungsoo heran kenapa ia bahkan tidak pingsan saat itu juga. Saat menyaksikan makhluk mengerikan di depannya.

Kyungsoo mundur teratur saat mendengar geraman makhluk itu semakin jelas. Kepanikan menyerangnya hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia menginjak batu sehingga ia tersandung dan jatuh tepat di ambang pintu kayu tersebut. Makhluk itu mengira jiwanya terancam. Makhluk itu keluar secepat kilat dan menyambar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga terlentang sempurna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"

Kyungsoo merasakan rasa panas luar biasa pada bahu dan lehernya. Rasa panas akibat bahunya yang robek dan lehernya yang terasa tertancap paku. Segera bau anyir merebak ke indra penciumannya. Namja mungil itu tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah tubuh itu lumpuh dan tidak bisa bergerak semili meter pun. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat jelas mahkluk apa yang sedang menindihnya tersebut. Syaraf-syaraf di otak dan tubuhnya tidak bekerja.

'_Apa ini akhir hidupku? Appa...eomma...mianhae. aku – "_

Tiba-tiba makhluk di atas Kyungsoo terpental dan menabrak kotak kayu besar di belakangnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa terpental seperti itu, Kyungsoo tidak sanggup memikirkannya sampai ia merasa tubuhnya di angkat seseorang.

'_Sehun...'_

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo mendengar neneknya menjerit histeris dan meneriakan satu nama yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Samar-samar. Kesadaran Kyungsoo mulai menipis.

'_Ka – Kai?...Apa tadi halmoni menyebut nama Kai? Siapa dia? Makhluk apa tadi itu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Author note: Annyeong...untuk chapter ini masih tahap awal pengenalan jadi lebih banyak menceritakan latar belakang dulu. Tapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih fokus ke cerita inti. Rating akan semakin meningkat di setiap chapternya!**

**#HappyKaiSooDay**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Lycanthropes [Chapt. 2]**

Cast Pairing: **KaiSoo****! brothership!Hunsoo**

Sub-cast: EXO other member

Author: Chang

Genre: AU, Fantasy & Romance

Length: Chaptered

Rating: NC+18

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Ide cerita seperti kebanyakan fanfiction lainnya yang bertemakan 'werewolf' tetapi jalan cerita sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran saya. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU dan Fantasy. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

Ps: Terima kasih kepada salah satu reader yang mengajukan saran dan ide cerita. Tanpanya fanfiction **'Lycanthropes'** ini tidak akan pernah ada/?.

* * *

**Summary:** Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima takdir bahwa keluarganya bukan bagian dari manusia normal kebanyakan. Namun siapa yang menyangka takdirnya itu malah mempertemukannya pada makhluk mengerikan itu. Ia takut dan ingin lari. Sampai sebuah petuah memaksanya untuk menjaga makhluk mengerikan itu.

_**Sebelumnya...**_

'_**Apa ini akhir hidupku? Appa...eomma...mianhae. aku – "**_

**Tiba-tiba makhluk di atas Kyungsoo terpental dan menabrak kotak kayu besar di belakangnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa terpental seperti itu, Kyungsoo tidak sanggup memikirkannya sampai ia merasa tubuhnya di angkat seseorang.**

'_**Sehun...'**_

**Selanjutnya Kyungsoo mendengar neneknya menjerit histeris dan meneriakan satu nama yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Samar-samar. Kesadaran Kyungsoo mulai menipis.**

'_**Ka – Kai?...Apa tadi halmoni menyebut nama Kai? Siapa dia? Makhluk apa tadi itu?'**_

* * *

Chapter 2!

"Hyung, bertahanlah" bisik Sehun tepat ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Tidak. Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak sanggup untuk tetap sadar. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Sehun yang menyadari tubuh mungil di gendongannya tak sadarkan diri, ia segera membaringkan tubuh itu ke tempat tidur. Darah segar terus mengalir dari bahu sempitnya yang terluka. Sehun panik. Ia segera mencari benda-benda _safety_ di dalam koper bawaan mereka. Setahunya, Kyungsoo selalu membawa perlengkapan obat-obatan saat untuk berjaga-jaga apabila dalam keadaan darurat. Sebelum ia berhasil menemukan apa yang di cari, sudut matanya melirik sang nenek yang masuk tergesa-gesa sambil membawa entah apa itu di tangan berkerutnya.

"Halmoni...Kyungsoo hyung– "

"Tenanglah...aku akan mengobatinya" ucap nenek Lee dengan suara yang terdengar serius. Pertanda ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sehun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap gerakan neneknya saat mengobati luka di bahu dan leher hyung-nya itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sehun sangat marah. Ia tidak suka ada yang menyentuh bahkan sampai melukai Kyungsoo. Orang itu harus mati. Sehun melangkah keluar namun gagal saat suara neneknya menyuruhnya tetap tinggal.

"Ta-tadi itu mahkluk apa, halmoni?" Sehun menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang meskipun emosi kini menguasainya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya besok. Istirahatlah Sehun...Hyungmu akan baik-baik saja. Obat ini sangat manjur" ucap nenek Lee dengan suara melembut sehingga Sehun hanya bisa patuh pada ucapan neneknya itu.

"Ne" ucap Sehun malas namun melangkahkan kakinya juga ke ruang depan.

Butuh beberapa menit lagi saat Lee Bedewil menyelesaikan kegiatannya–mengobati luka Kyungsoo. Ia yakin besok Kyungsoo sudah bisa bangun dan tentunya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ramuan obat yang berasal dari daun-daun berkhasiat yang ditanamnya di samping rumah akhirnya berguna juga. Ia membelai surai halus Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Wajah polos Kyungsoo saat tidur terlihat menggemaskan.

* * *

"Makhluk itu tiba-tiba ada di sini?!" Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan nenek Lee.

Hari sudah pagi saat sang nenek dan cucunya itu sudah berada di belakang pekarangan rumah. Tepatnya di depan kotak kayu besar dimana pintunya di biarkan terbuka. Menampakkan wujud makhluk yang sedari tadi dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Makhluk itu sekarang berwujud manusia sempurna, jauh berbeda ketika Sehun melihatnya tadi malam. Makhluk itu hanya memakai celana pendek yang terlihat sangat kotor akibat tidak pernah di ganti. Tubuh kekar bagian atasnya tidak terbungkus apa-apa. Sosoknya duduk tertunduk rantai yang melingkar di lehernya. Nenek Lee terpaksa memasungnya kembali guna menghindari sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

"Aku menamainya Kai saat menemukannya di depan rumah. Saat itu aku ingin keluar. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Kai dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Aku tebak mungkin dia kalah saat bertarung di hutan. Entahlah. Matanya seperti meminta pertolongan padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membawanya masuk dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang Kai seperti keluarga di sini. Aku memang sengaja mengurungnya di sini saat kalian akan datang. Aku pikir kalian belum terbiasa dengannya. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak betah berlama-lama di kotak ini" ucap nenek Lee mendesah lemah saat memberikan penjelasan.

"Berapa lama? Maksudku sudah berapa lama sejak dia tinggal bersama halmoni di sini?" tanya Sehun masih menatap tajam sosok Kai.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Mungkin hampir dua tahun?" jawab nenek Lee tak yakin. Di usianya sekarang memang tidak memungkinkan dirinya mengingat segala hal.

Sehun diam. Tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia sangat geram pada makhluk di depannya itu. Sosok yang sudah melukai hyungnya. Rahang lancip Sehun mengeras bersamaan kepalan tangannya. Ia ingin sekali memberikan makhluk itu pelajaran. Beberapa kali pukulan mungkin akan meredakan emosinya.

"Kai sama sekali tidak berniat jahat pada Kyungsoo, Hun-ah..." kata nenek Lee saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sehun.

"Halmoni, kalau saja kita datang terlambat sedikit saja tadi malam, mungkin Kyungsoo hyung sudah mati!" teriak Sehun dengan penuh amarah. Bagaimana bisa sang nenek menganggap enteng nyawa seseorang. Apalagi itu adalah cucu kandungnya.

"Buktinya Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja, sayang. Tenanglah. Kai bukan makhluk jahat. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan Kai yang menjagaku di sini selama kalian tidak ada" bela nenek Lee.

Sehun menatap neneknya itu. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah saat mendengar ucapan sosok renta itu. Memang benar, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak berkunjung kesini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana keadaan neneknya itu selama ia tinggal di Seoul.

"Kai bahkan menolongku beberapa kali oleh karena itu aku berhutang budi padanya. Itulah sebabnya aku berjanji akan selalu merawatnya disini" ucap nenek Lee memelas.

Sehun lagi-lagi diam. Batinnya sedang berperang. Perasaan benci pada sosok itu dan perasaan bersalah kepada neneknya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia bingung apakah akan membiarkan neneknya itu tetap merawat Kai atau menjauhkan makhluk itu sesegera mungkin.

"Sehun...aku harap kau bisa menerima kehadirannya disini. Ku pastikan Kai akan bersikap baik. Kejadian yang dialami Kyungsoo itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" kata nenek Lee lagi. Kali ini terdengar memohon.

"Halmoni masih punya aku dan Kyungsoo hyung untuk menjagamu" ucap Sehun datar. Berupaya meyakinkan sang nenek bahwa makhluk itu tidak di perlukan.

"Memang. Hanya untuk sampai besok. Setelah itu kalian akan pergi lagi, kan? Sehun-ah, aku juga sudah menganggap Kai sebagai cucuku"

"Halmo–"

Ucapan Sehun menggantung saat menyadari sosok mungil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul di antara dirinya dan nenek Lee. Sehun terkesiap dan segera berdiri.

"H-Hyung! kenapa kau ada disini? Lu-Lukamu...harusnya kau istirahat dulu, bukannya datang kesini!" ucap Sehun jelas terdengar khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo malah diam dengan mata tertuju penuh pada sosok di dalam kotak kayu di depannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Tangannya lunglai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Mata itu memerah menahan kristal bening yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

Menyadari kondisi ini, Sehun segera mengambil posisi berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan segera memeluknya. Dengan begini, pandangan Kyungsoo akan terhalang oleh tubuh tinggi Sehun agar tidak bisa melihat makhluk itu lagi.

"Kau masih harus istirahat, hyung. Kita kembali ke dalam"

Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Sosok mungil itu akan menoleh lagi ke belakang tetapi Sehun langsung menahan kepalanya agar tetap menatap ke depan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hyungnya itu merasakan trauma untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan nenek Lee yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ayo Kai...kau harus bersikap baik pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo" ucap nenek Lee sembari melepas ikatan pada leher makhluk itu. Kemudian sosok itu hanya tunduk patuh pada nenek Lee.

* * *

"Ssshhhh"

"Mana yang sakit, eum?" tanya Sehun. Ia saja merasa ngilu saat menyaksikan Kyungsoo mendesis kesakitan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari lukanya, bodoh!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal sambil menahan rasa sakit di bahunya. Wajar, karena bagian itulah yang memiliki luka paling dalam.

"Maaf. Aku hanya mau memastikan apa obatnya bekerja atau tidak. Halmoni bilang, obatnya bisa di ganti nanti sore. Sudah jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng–Ahk!"

Sehun tidak sempat mengelak saat pukulan tangan Kyungsoo mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Pukulan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada orang sakit, eoh?! aku bahkan merawatmu sepenuh hati kalau sedang sakit!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap lembut pada orang sakit sepertimu. Eoh? Kau belum sarapan kan, hyung? Kajja. Tadi halmoni sudah masak pagi-pagi sekali"

Akhirnya Sehun berhasil menarik Kyungsoo menuju meja makan di dapur. Namun sesampainya di sana, keduanya terkejut saat mendapati nenek Lee bersama makhluk asing itu berasa di sana. Keduanya terduduk di bangku kayu yang mengelilingi meja makan. Hanya saja sosok asing itu duduk dengan berjongkok di atas bangku.

"Kyung, Sehun...duduklah. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" kata nenek Lee yang sedari tadi memang menunggu kedatangan dua pemuda itu.

Sehun menegang. Ia benci situasi ini. Makhluk itu benar-benar membuat emosinya semakin mendidih. Tanpa sadar genggamannya pada lengan Kyungsoo semakin erat yang berakibat dengan ringisan kesakitan dari namja di sampingnya.

Sadar kalau Kyungsoo kesakitan, Sehun pun memilih mengendurkan genggamannya seraya menarik Kyungsoo duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Nenek Lee tersenyum lembut karena kedua cucunya itu tidak menolak permintaannya.

Kedua pemuda itu akan duduk saling bersisi-sisian saat suara nenek Lee terdengar. "Kyung, duduklah di sebelah Kai"

"A-APA?!" Sehun adalah orang yang langsung berteriak kaget.

Kyungsoo menegang.

Nenek Lee kembali tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pastikan Kai tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Kai akan tetap diam pada posisinya. Bukan begitu, Kai?" nenek Lee beralih menatap pada sosok Kai di dekatnya.

Kai yang sedari tadi berjongkok di bangku dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk kaki menggeram pelan. Geraman yang diartikan nenek Lee sebagai jawaban setuju. Kai tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia hanya menunduk sedari tadi.

"Ayo Kyung. Jangan takut" lagi suara nenek Lee memerintah Kyungsoo melangkah ke seberang meja, satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa di sebelah Kai.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan-pelan. Jangan tanyakan keadaannya karena tubuhnya jelas-jelas gemetaran. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai terlihat menghiasi tubuh kecilnya. Sehun yang terus mengawasi hyungnya itu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia berniat akan mengganti posisi duduk mereka. Sehun yang akan duduk di sebelah makhluk itu dan Kyungsoo kembali ke posisi awal. Namun, rencananya gagal saat tatapan nenek Lee menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Sehun pun hanya pasrah dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Bagus. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyung?" tanya nenek Lee sesaat Kyungsoo berhasil menempati bangku di sebelah Kai.

Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun kerongkongannya serasa kering. Suaranya hilang entah kemana. Nafasnya tidak stabil akibat ketakutan yang berlebihan. Sosok di sebelahnya masih terlihat mengerikan meskipun sosok itu tidak berwujud binatang seperti tadi malam. Tetapi aura mengerikan dari arah sampingnya terasa kuat sehingga membuat Kyungsoo bahkan terasa sulit hanya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa berlari secepatnya kalau-kalau sosok di sebelahnya kembali berniat menerkamnya. Jaminan sang nenek yang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja seakan tidak berguna.

"Kyung..."

Perlahan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada nenek Lee. Dengan begitu sudut matanya bisa melirik sosok di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menganga. Sosok itu terlihat kotor dengan celana selututnya yang juga sama kotornya. Lihatlah kuku-kukunya juga sedikit panjang dan kotor. Tetapi Kyungsoo heran kenapa ia tidak mencium aroma menjijikan dari sosok itu. Setahunya, dengan tubuh yang kotor tidak terawat seperti itu pasti akan menimbulkan bau yang tidak mengenakan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah sesosok itu dikarenakan rambut yang sedikit panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Apa kau masih merasa takut, Kyung?"

Suara nenek Lee mengembalikan pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia menatap terkejut pada neneknya itu, mereka bertatapan sebentar dan kembali melirik pada sosok di sebelahnya.

'_Aneh...kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak merasakan ketakutan seperti tadi?'_

"Kyung..."

"Ah ne halmoni! A-Aku baik-baik saja" berhasil. Suara Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa keluar meski sedikit bergetar.

"Baguslah. Kai tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Dia menepati janjinya padaku untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi. Terima kasih, Kai" ucap nenek Lee bahagia.

Kai sekali lagi menggeram. Di sambut kekehan nenek Lee. Suasana terasa sedikit santai.

"Te-terima kasih...K-Ka-Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Hening. Sosok di sebelahnya tidak menggeram seperti saat nenek Lee juga mengucapkan hal yang sama. Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo. Ia pikir hyungnya itu akan mati ketakutan di sebelah sosok mengerikan itu. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Sedangkan nenek Lee lega menyadari Kyungsoo sudah bisa menahan rasa takutnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Beberapa sudah ku jelaskan pada Sehun tadi dan Kyungsoo sepertinya juga mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Kalian memang harus mengetahui semuanya. Kai sebenarnya adalah manusia setengah serigala"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Sosok di hadapan mereka berarti sosok siluman. Manusi jadi-jadian?

"Saat ini wujudnya memang seperti manusia. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kalian. Tetapi ia akan berubah wujud apabila sedang dalam kondisi hati yang buruk. Emosi misalnya. Sosok mengerikan yang kalian lihat tadi malam adalah wujud Kai saat sedang marah" kata nenek Lee.

"Marah?" Sehun mengernyit bingung. Apa yang membuatnya marah dan hampir membunuh Kyungsoo?

"Ya. Kyung, bisa kau ceritakan padaku atas kejadian tadi malam?" ucap nenek Lee pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menyiapkan dirinya agar bisa berbicara setenang mungkin. "A-Aku hanya berniat menunggu kalian kembali dari hutan saat aku mendengar suara aneh dari belakang. Suara itu berasal dari kotak kayu di sana. Saat aku buka tiba-tib–"

Namja mungil itu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Sosok di sebelahnya menengadah dan menatap langsung pada mata Kyungsoo. Kai mulai bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

BRAKK

Sehun spontan menggebrak meja di depannya. Ia pikir Kai akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sehun! Tenanglah! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!" nenek Lee memperingatkan Sehun agar kembali duduk.

"Hal–"

"Duduk!" suara tegas nenek Lee.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sehun pun duduk namun matanya tetap memantau Kyungsoo apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tetapi yang ada hanya sosok Kai yang tetap memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini kembali bergetar dan berkeringat.

"Kai~"

Merasa namanya di panggil, sosok itu segera mengatur posisinya seperti semula. Di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kai akan buas saat merasa hidupnya terancam atau terganggu. Tak peduli orang-orang berniat apa, selama ia berasa terusik Kai akan bersikap seperti tadi malam. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan bersikap buruk padanya karena ia belum mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya."

Nenek Lee melanjutkan. "Percayalah, setelah ini Kai akan menganggap kalian seperti ia menganggap nenek kalian ini."

Nenek Lee tersenyum hangat. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya. Menyentuh tangan Kai dan berbisik sesuatu. Sehun maupun Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang nenek mereka bisikan pada Kai. Tetapi tidak lama setelah itu, Kai melangkah keluar dari pintu belakang. Saat itulah Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok itu mempunyai tubuh yang tak kalah tingginya dengan Sehun, kulit yang sedikit gelap, tubuhnya yang atletis dan tampan untuk ukuran makhluk yang selama hidupnya berada di hutan. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menganga dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Tidak lama, sosok Kai pun menghilang di balik dinding kayu itu.

"Kyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu? Anggap saja ini permintaanku yang terakhir"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap nenek Lee dengan raut bingung. Sosok renta itu sudah duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, halmoni?" kata Kyungsoo penasaran. Ekspresi yang juga di tunjukkan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau berjanji, kan akan melakukannya sesuai permintaanku?" bukannya menjawab, nenek Lee malah kembali bertanya.

"Halmoni, ada apa sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan berkerut itu.

"Berjanjilah Do Kyungsoo"

Kalau nenek Lee sudah menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk menolak. Neneknya itu serius.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Nenek Lee tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang surai milik Kyungsoo. Sebentar ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kalian...terutama kau Kyung...apabila aku sudah tiada, jagalah Kai untukku"

BRAKK

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun menggebrak meja dan langsung melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan area dapur. Terlihat jelas ia sangat marah.

"MWO?!" Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk menahan kepergian Sehun. Ia terlalu terkejut pada permintaan neneknya itu.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Kyung. Aku bilang, kan kalau aku sudah tiada"

"Halmoni! Aku tidak mau ditinggal pergi! Jangan pergi, halmoni. Jebal~~" kali ini kekhawatirannya yang semula kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Firasat Sehun benar!

"Kyung...jaga, perlakukan dan rawat Kai. Sayangi dia seperti kalian menyanyangiku. Bisakah?"

Kyungsoo menangis kencang. Segera ia memeluk tubuh renta itu. Seketika hatinya sangat merindukan sosok kedua orang tuanya. Sangat. Ia memeluk tubuh nenek Lee seerat mungkin. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya sekaligus kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Malam kian larut. Biasanya orang-orang lebih memilih tempat tidur sebagai tempat favorit mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah setelah beraktifitas seharian. Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi ia sibuk mengurusi nenek Lee yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Kondisinya tiba-tiba _drop_ setelah sang nenek dan dirinya baru saja selesai memasak makan malam. Kyungsoo tidak tahu penyakit apa yang di derita neneknya itu. Ia menebak kemungkinan besar neneknya memang sakit akibat usia yang sudah terlalu tua.

"Halmoni~~hikss...kau harus kuat. Kau harus sembuh, halmoni~~jebal~~hikss" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan nenek Lee yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

'_Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Aku takut~~'_ batin Kyungsoo ditengah tangisannya.

Ya. Sosok Sehun memang menghilang sejak pembicaraan mereka pagi hari tadi. Saat Sehun terlihat marah dan menolak permintaan nenek Lee untuk menjaga Kai.

"Halmoni~~kalau kau pergi, aku dan Sehun tidak akan memiliki keluarga lagi. Jadi aku mohon, jangan pergi secepat ini, halmoni~~"

Hening. Nenek Lee tetap tidak merespon ucapannya. Nafasnya yang berhembus pendek-pendek. Mata tua itu serasa enggan terbuka.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat suara pintu kamar terbuka. Kyungsoo membalik badannya.

"Sehun! Dari mana saja ka–"

Kyungsoo terperanjat saat melihat bukan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Tubuh mungil itu perlahan menyingkir saat sosok di ambang pintu itu berjalan masuk mendekati tempat tidur dimana nenek Lee terbaring lemah.

Suara geraman terdengar jelas memenuhi kamar itu saat sosok itu menyentuh tangan lemah nenek Lee. Bahkan Kyungsoo bersumpah melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata elang itu. Kai menangis!

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempat. Ia terus memperhatikan Kai yang terus menangis dan sesekali menggeram. Ia yakin Kai mengatakan sesuatu tetapi geraman itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Fokus pandang Kyungsoo beralih secepat kilat saat tubuh nenek Lee bergerak di tempat tidur. Tubuh renta itu bergerak gelisah berusaha meraup udara masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Halmoni!" histeris Kyungsoo.

Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kali ini ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat tubuh nenek Lee semakin melemah dan bernafas tersengal-sengal. Kyungsoo benar-benar panik.

"K-Kai! Kumohon lakukan sesuatu hiks. Jebal~~" tubuh Kyungsoo seketika merosot di samping tempat tidur neneknya. Rasa panik yang lebih besar ketimbang rasa takut, membuatnya berani meminta pertolongan Kai. Ia tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kemana lagi.

Sosok yang bernama Kai itu hanya diam. Matanya kosong sambil memandang dua sosok di dekatnya. Ia mungkin pernah dan selalu berhasil menolong nenek Lee dari ancaman bahaya, tetapi untuk masalah obat-mengobati dan menyembuhkan, ia buta.

Kyungsoo dan sesosok itu hanya terus memperhatikan keadaan renta yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Sampai tangan berkerut itu terjatuh lunglai di sisi tempat tidur. Nenek Lee telah tiada.

Kai langsung mendekap tubuh yang kini terbujur kaku itu. Memeluknya erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Sedangkan namja yang satunya hanya diam menatap kosong ke depan. Bahkan untuk menangis pun, itu terasa sulit. Pikirannya menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa satu lagi anggota keluarganya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Hyung!"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke pelukan namja yang diyakininya adalah dongsaengnya sendiri. Ia ingin menolak. Kenapa Sehun kembali di saat nenek Lee telah pergi untuk selamanya? Kenapa bukan dari tadi? Mungkin Sehun bisa membantu dan sang nenek tidak akan pergi. Itulah pertanyaan yang memnuhi kepala Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia marah saat dalam keadan begini, Sehun malah menghilang entah kemana dan baru kembali.

"Kau harusnya berada di sini sejak tadi. Kau tidak tahu bukan? Kalau halmoni sangat menderita di pengujung hidupnya. Halmo–"

"Tenanglah hyung"

"APANYA YANG KAU BILANG TENANG?! Halmoni sudah pergi, Hun-ah! DARI MANA SAJA KAU HAH?!"

'Grrrrrhh'

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatap bersamaan pada sosok Kai yang menggeram menoleh ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya mereka bertengkar di saat seperti ini. Setelah tatapan Kai beralih, Kyungsoo segera menuju ke tempat neneknya yang sudah tiada itu.

"Maaf..." lirih Sehun menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo dan tubuh kaku yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam sambil tangannya mengelus wajah pucat neneknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Air mata akhirnya terjun bebas dari mata besar itu. Mengabaikan tatapan sendu Sehun di belakangnya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh arti dari sosok yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

* * *

Usai menguburkan nenek Lee – di dekat kediaman wanita itu tentunya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan segera kembali ke Seoul. Tidak ada lagi alasan mereka bertahan disini. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Ah! Tidak. Satu lagi sosok yang akhirnya harus mereka terima untuk masuk dalam kehidupan mereka. Terlihat Kai yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang menuju mobil mereka di parkirkan. Kyungsoo memutuskan membawa serta Kai karena ingat janjinya pada sang nenek. Meskipun Sehun masih belum setuju. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan perasaan Sehun. Bahkan dongsaengnya itu tidak ada saat sang nenek menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Hanya ada keheningan selama perjalanan. Kyungsoo menolak banyak bicara pada Sehun. Sungguh ia masih sangat marah pada Sehun. Padahal namja berambut _blonde_ itu sudah berulang kali meminta maaf namun berakhir dengan kebungkaman Kyungsoo. Sehun juga semakin menggeram frustrasi saat Kyungsoo lebih memilih duduk di kursi penumpang bersama Kai selama perjalan mereka menuju kota.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka sampai di rumah. Sehun lebih dahulu keluar sesaat setelah menghentikan mobil di depan pagar rumah. Ia menuju ke bagasi untuk menurunkan barang-barang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo bingung harus berbuat apa. Sungguh sosok Kai di sebelahnya sedari tadi hanya diam. Kyungsoo takut hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengajak Kai turun dan masuk ke rumah. Suara ketukan kaca di sebelah mengagetkannya. Di luar sana, Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menunggu agar ia segera keluar. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menarik tangan Kai.

'GRRHHH'

Bersamaan dengan suara geraman itu, tubuh Kyungsoo terhempas hingga ke pintu mobil. Beruntung saat itu pintu belum terbuka. Kalau tidak bisa dipastikan tubuh kecil itu akan terlempar ke luar.

"Unghh"

Kyungsoo meringis saat merasakan sakit tak tertahankan di bagian punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya. Lukanya yang belum sembuh total semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sosok Kai semakin gelisah di sebelahnya. Ingin keluar dari mobil tetapi ia tidak mengetahui caranya. Mobil adalah benda asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hyung!"

Sehun sesegera mungkin membuka pintu ketika melihat mobilnya yang bergoyang hebat. Dengan gerakan spontan ia menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang akan terjatuh ke tanah. Sehun membantu Kyungsoo berdiri sesaat sudah keluar dari dalam mobil. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk lagi. Sehun ingin memberi pelajaran pada makhluk yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Hun-ah, jangan"

Sehun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo masih melindungi makhluk itu di saat dirinya terancam.

"Hyung! Dia bisa saja membunuhmu di lain waktu!"

"Sehun!"

"WAE?!" bentak Sehun di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada halmoni" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Hampir seperti berbisik.

"Persetan dengan janjimu itu, hyung! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati karena makhluk sialan i–"

Tamparan keras di pipi putihnya, membuat Sehun membeku. Pertama kalinya ia menerima tamparan dari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak percaya ini. Kyungsoo menamparnya hanya untuk membela Kai?

"M-Maaf...maaf...hiks...maafkan aku...hiks..." Kyungsoo menangis sambil memandangi sebelah tanggannya yang baru saja memukul wajah dongsaengnya itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang kendali. Ia melakukan itu semua karena tidak tahan atas ucapan Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi neneknya sampai-sampai ia setuju untuk merawat Kai sesuai permintaan neneknya itu. Tetapi Sehun dengan mudahnya mengatakan persetan dengan janji itu. Percayalah, Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar ingin menyakiti Sehun. Ia sangat menyayangi satu-satunya anggota keluarganya itu.

Sehun hanya diam terpaku. Hanya memandang tubuh mungil itu terus terisak sambil menunduk di hadapannya. Tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar membalas ucapan maaf yang sedari tadi di ucapkan Kyungsoo berulang-ulang di tengah isak tangisnya.

Beberapa menit mereka lewati dalam diam. Kyungsoo akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap kasar sisa-sia air mata di wajahnya. Ia menatap sendu pada Sehun yang sedikit menjauh dari jangkauannya. Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun pasti kecewa padanya. Kemudian ia teringat pada Kai yang sedari tadi berada di dalam mobil. Ia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok Kai menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ternyata Kai melihat semua kejadian barusan. Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Sumpah. Ini hal tersulit. Di saat kau baru selesai menangis dan sedetik kemudian harus tersenyum. Tetapi Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa bersikap lembut akan memudahkannya mengendalikan sosok Kai. Ia mengetahui hal tersebut dari nenek Lee.

"Kai~~kemarilah. Hari sudah malam, kita harus segera masuk" Kyungsoo masih tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar saat menyaksikan salah satu tangan tan itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Meskipun dengan gerakan ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo bersabar menunggu hingga akhirnya ia menggenggam tangan itu dan menariknya keluar. Kyungsoo semakin takjub saat menyadari Kai sangat tinggi saat berdiri di sebelahnya. Maklum, baru kali ini sosok itu berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Lalu Kyungsoo membawa Kai masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam di tempatnya. Ia berjanji akan mengubah Kai menjadi seperti manusia normal lainnya. Ia melirik pada Kai yang terlihat bingung sesampainya mereka di ruang depan.

"Kau harus membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang pantas"

Tak ada jawaban. Kai hanya sibuk memperhatikan semua isi rumah tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Memutar otak untuk menjalankan misinya.

* * *

Tubuh dekil itu akhirnya terguyur air hangat yang berasal dari _shower_. Rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang itu luruh ke bawah akibat tersapu aliran air yang jatuh ke bawah sehingga menutupi sebagian wajah tampan seorang Kai. Tubuh ber-_abs_-nya mulai terlihat bersih karena air menuntaskan noda-noda yang menempel di tubuhnya itu. Meskipun celana pendek usang yang dipakainya entah sejak kapan masih menempel sempurna di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menganga. Entah terpesona atau hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang pasti ia hanya berdiri di depan Kai dan memandangi sekujur tubuh yang basah itu. Namja mungil itu tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk menyeret Kai agar mau membersihkan diri dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kai yang mulai mendengar setiap ucapannya. Tidak mau berlama-lama – karena Kyungsoo juga harus membersihkan dirinya – ia mendekati sang namja tampan. _Spons_ dan sabun cair di tangannya akan membuat tubuh itu bersih dan harum. Perlahan tangan mungilnya mulai menggosok bahu bidang Kai dengan lembut. Meskipun tubuh tegap itu sempat terkejut akibat sentuhan yang tiba-tiba, tetapi Kai akhirnya hanya memilih diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibersihkan. Tangan mungil itu sedikit bergetar ketika akan menggosok di bagian perut Kai. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan bagian kotak-kotak di perut Kai. Ia berani bersumpah baru kali ini menyentuh tubuh seseorang sampai sejauh ini.

"Mmm...K-Kai, balik badanmu"

Kyungsoo mengutuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup. Ia mencoba menguasai diri saat tubuh itu berbalik menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya, tangan mungil itu kembali menggosok-gosok punggung Kai hingga bersih dan terus berlanjut sampai batas kaki si namja tampan. _'Tinggal yang itu'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kai...berbaliklah"

Kai pun berbalik. Ia menatap langsung ke manik Kyungsoo. Si namja mungil berusaha terlihat tenang saat menemukan tatapan tajam itu menghujam matanya.

"Dengar...aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau bersihkan seluruh tubuhmu dengan ini" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menarik tangan Kai dan memberikannya sebuah _spons_.

"Buka seluruh pakaianmu. Setelah itu kau bisa pakai baju yang disana" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada salah satu sudut kamar mandi tempat dimana pakaiannya telah disiapkan.

"Sebelumnya kau bisa keringkan tubuhmu dengan handuk ini" kembali tangan itu menunjuk sebuah handuk di atas wastafel.

"Arra?"

"..."

"Kau mengerti, kan?" desak Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk dan langusung di sambut senyuman hangat Kyungsoo. _'Ternyata halmoni benar. Dia mengerti setiap ucapan'_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa lanjutkan. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan kembali"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menutup kembali pintu dari luar. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega sambil bersandar pada pintu. Tangannya memempel di dada berusaha menahan gejolak aneh yang terasa. Entah apa itu.

"Se-Sehun?"

Ia menemukan adiknya itu berdiri di pintu masuk kamar. Menatapnya datar namun terkesan tajam. Itulah salah satu kepribadian Sehun.

"Kau...sejak kapan di – "

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari di kamarmu karena aku tahu kau pasti ada di sini mengurusi makhluk menjijikan – Oh maaf – maksudku manusia jadi-jadian itu" Sehun sedikit mengklarifikasi ucapannya saat merasa Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sampai kau melupakan makan malam. Aku sudah lapar dari tadi" sambung Sehun lagi dengan nada menyindir. Agaknya ia melupakan kejadian di antara mereka tadi.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ya. Ia jadi sedikit mengabaikan Sehun semenjak mengurusi Kai.

"Maaf...aku juga mau ke dapur dan memasak. Tunggulah sambil menonton, Hun" ucap Kyungsoo dan berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Sedang apa kau di dalam kamar mandi bersamanya?" Sehun mengekor Kyungsoo di belakang. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Dia sangat kotor jadi dia harus mandi"

"Kau memandikannya?!" Sehun spontan menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga badan mungil itu terpaksa harus berbalik.

"Aku hanya mengajari dia cara mandi. Kenapa denganmu?!" nada Kyungsoo terdengar meninggi. Ia benar-benar bosan adu mulut dengan adiknya itu. Sehun terlihat seperti tidak biasanya. Ia semakin sering marah-marah dan protektif pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali menyelami manik besar itu seolah ingin mencari jawabannya sendiri. "Hyung masaklah...aku tunggu di ruang tengah"

* * *

"Makanan ini namanya _Spaghetti_. Makanlah. Kau pasti lap – "

_Prang!_

Menganga. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Sehun saat menyaksikan Kai melempar sendok dan garpunya ke lantai. Namja tan itu lebih memilih melahap rakus makanan di depannya dengan menggunakan tangan. Tidak sampai disitu, Kai bahkan menyambar jatah Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya dan juga jatah Sehun. Secepat kilat makanan tersebut dilahapnya sampai habis dan hanya menyisahkan sisa-sisa _sauce_ di sekitar mulut Kai. Sang namja yang sudah kekenyangan kini diam dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu kaget mengingat dia adalah seekor binatang"

Suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Kyungsoo menyaksikan sosok Sehun berlalu ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa saat kembali menoleh menghadap Kai. Lihatlah. Bahkan makhluk itu bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo bertekad ia akan mengajarkan cara makan yang benar pada Kai. Malam ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Lycanthropes [Chapt. 3]**

Cast Pairing: **KaiSoo****! brothership!Hunsoo**

Sub-cast: EXO other member

Author: Chang

Genre: AU, Fantasy & Romance

Length: Chaptered

Rating: NC+18

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Ide cerita seperti kebanyakan fanfiction lainnya yang bertemakan 'werewolf' tetapi jalan cerita sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran saya. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU dan Fantasy. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

Ps: Terima kasih kepada salah satu reader yang mengajukan saran dan ide cerita. Tanpanya fanfiction **'Lycanthropes'** ini tidak akan pernah ada.

**Summary:** Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima takdir bahwa keluarganya bukan bagian dari manusia normal kebanyakan. Namun siapa yang menyangka takdirnya itu malah mempertemukannya pada makhluk mengerikan itu. Ia takut dan ingin lari. Sampai sebuah petuah memaksanya untuk menjaga makhluk mengerikan itu.

* * *

**Sebelumnya...**

"_Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu kaget mengingat dia adalah seekor binatang"_

_Suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Kyungsoo menyaksikan sosok Sehun berlalu ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa saat kembali menoleh menghadap Kai. Lihatlah. Bahkan makhluk itu bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo bertekad ia akan mengajarkan cara makan yang benar pada Kai. Malam ini juga._

**Chapter 3!**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke _spring bed_ ukuran _king size_ di kamar miliknya—kamar yang ditempatinya sebelum pindah ke sebuah apartemen. Raut kesal masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang tampan. Sungguh ia ingin mencekik 'makhluk aneh' yang sudah membuat nafsu makan dan _mood_nya memburuk seharian ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa merubah suasana hatinya tidak berhasil melakukan hal yang sama hari ini. Hyungnya itu malah memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk 'memanusiakan' Kai—makhluk aneh menurut Sehun.

"Arrrgghhhhh!"

Tubuh itu bangkit tiba-tiba dengan kedua tangan menjambak rambut _blonde_nya—frustrasi. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan gila kalau berlama-lama satu atap dengan makhluk itu. Saat ia akan mengerang lagi, _smartphone_nya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dari seseorang dengan _contact name_ 'Luhanie'. Tangan itu tanpa pikir panjang menjangkau benda persegi itu.

"Lulu hyung" ucapan yang langsung terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"Ah! Akhirnya tersambung juga. Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Hunie...Apa kau sudah di Seoul?" ucap dari seberang.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, hyung. Ne, aku sudah di Seoul sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Maaf karena tidak langsung mengabarimu"

Terdengar suara desahan dari sana. "Gwenchana. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

Sehun menganggukkan meskipun ia sadar kekasihnya di seberang sana tidak akan melihatnya saat mengangguk. Ia memang lelah. Sangat!

"Kau ada di apartemen?" tanya Sehun sambil memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Ne, selama kau pergi aku menginap di apartemenmu. Di rumahku akan membosankan karena orang tuaku sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis mereka. Oh! Besok kau masuk kampus kan, Hunie?"

"Ssshhh...hmm...tentu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok, hyung. Kita berangkat bersama, otte?" Sehun mendesis di sela-sela ucapannya saat merasakan pusing di kepala.

"Aaaa~~ne! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sungguh! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok"

"Tidurlah hyung. Sampai jumpa besok. Jaljayo..."

"Hm! Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hunie?"

Mungkin Luhan khawatir karena sempat mendengar suara ringisan Sehun tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan, hyung."

"Ohh...baiklah. Istirahat ya? Sampai jumpa besok"

"Hm..."

Gumaman Sehun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Namja albino itu pun langsung merebahkan dirinya dan beberapa menit selanjutnya ia sudah menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Terlihat dengan jelas raut kekesalan, bosan, dan kelelahan menyatu di wajah imut Kyungsoo. Alasan semuanya dikarenakan satu-satunya sosok yang sedang bersamanya kini—Kai. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak merasa kesal di saat ia sudah berulang kali mengajarkan Kai cara memegang sendok dan garpu secara benar, namja yang memiliki warna kulit tan itu tak sedikit pun menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti.

"Pegang garpu di tangan sebelah kananmu seperti ini" Kyungsoo bahkan mempraktikkannya cara memegang garpu yang benar secara langsung dengan memegang tangan kanan Kai.

"Ya begitu. Lalu pegang sendoknya di sebelah kiri seperti ini. Jangan terlalu kaku." Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan sebelah kiri Kai.

Hal ini mengharuskan namja mungil itu berdiri tepat di belakang Kai. Sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga mempersempit jarak antar kedua tubuh itu. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mencium aroma sabun di tubuh Kai. Aroma yang sedikitnya bisa mengurangi kadar stress pada dirinya.

"Tusukkan garpunya ke spaghetti, kemudian putar-putar garpunya agar spaghettinya berkumpul dan mudah untuk dimakan. Pelan-pelan...angkat perlahan dan aaaa~~"

Kai melahap ragu-ragu makanan yang disodorkan dengan bantuan tangannya dan juga tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kunyah perlahan! Kau akan tersedak kalau makan seperti predator begitu!" Kyungsoo berteriak tiba-tiba dan hal itu sukses mengagetkan Kai. Makanan itu tiba-tiba tertelan ke tenggorokannya dengan tidak elit sehingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Bagaimana pun juga, sistem pencernaan saat ia berubah wujud menjadi manusia tentu berbeda dengan sistem tubuh binatang yang dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan minuman dan langsung di sambar dengan tidak sabaran oleh Kai. Setelah merasa efek tersedak di tenggorokan Kai selesai, Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tempatnya semula—tepat di samping si namja tan.

"Sekarang coba sekali lagi tanpa bantuanku" perintah Kyungsoo.

Perintah si namja mungil langsung di sambut Kai dengan kembali memegang kedua sendok di tangannya. Gerakan yang terlihat random, kaku dan gemetaran. Kyungsoo memandang setiap gerakan Kai dengan konsentrasi. Wajah yang terlalu imut untuk serius itu jadi terlihat menggemaskan. Ia berharap kali ini usahanya untuk mengajari Kai selama lebih satu jam tidak akan sia-sia. Ayolah, bahkan di larut malam begini ia harus rela memasak lagi hanya untuk mengajari namja tan itu cara makan yang lebih manusi—

_ting! ting!_

—awi...

Suara dentingan sendok yang terjatuh mematahkan semangat Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu bahkan gagal memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya saat garpu itu terjatuh lagi ke piring. Semuanya tampak berantakan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas bosan. Lagi-lagi gagal. Ia lelah menghitung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah. Cukup sampai disini. Kita harus beristirahat."

Namun ucapan Kyungsoo berkebalikan dengan apa yang sekarang ia lakukan. Namja mungil itu malah membereskan meja makan dan membawa piring-piring kotor untuk selanjutnya di cuci. Kyungsoo memang tidak terbiasa meninggalkan segala sesuatunya dalam keadaan berantakan—termasuk dapur.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan piring-piring cuciannya di wastafel. Hingga ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengumpat kaget saat mendapati Kai berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Mungkin jarak mereka hanya satu meter. Kyungsoo melihat sosok itu berdiri tegak dengan mata elang yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Jinja! Kau mengagetkanku kau tahu?! Ka-kau sedang apa di situ, Kai?" Kyungsoo terpekik mendapati sosok Kai berdiri di belakangnya. Ia kira Kai sudah kembali ke kamarnya sejak tadi dan percuma bertanya karena sosok itu tidak akan menjawab. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo merasa menjadi orang bodoh karena sudah melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ah~maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar ke kamarmu. Kau lihat? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Kai. Kau masih ingat, kan letak kamarmu?"

Kai senantiasa bungkam dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya. Ia bahkan mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya yang bodoh disini.

"Jaljayo Kai~" ucap Kyungsoo dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena malam semakin larut.

Hingga semuanya sudah beres dan dapur terlihat rapi, Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Seolah tempat tidur miliknya sedang memanggil-manggil namanya. Kyungsoo berbalik menuju kamarnya di atas. Untuk kedua kalinya ia terperanjat saat tubuhnya hampir menabrak seseorang.

"Astaga Kai! Kau dari tadi masih disini?!" ucap Kyungsoo histeris. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai di dekatnya. Ia berpikir kalau Kai sudah masuk ke kamar. Tetapi ternyata namja tan itu masih menungguinya di sana. Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya akibat terlalu terkejut.

"Ayo ke kamar. Ini sudah sangat malam"

Kyungsoo menarik lembut tangan Kai. Tangan yang selalu terasa hangat dan harus Kyungsoo akui dia merasa nyaman saat menyentuh tangan lebar Kai. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat menapaki satu per satu anak tangga. Ya. Kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai bersebelahan. Sehingga akan memudahkan namja mungil itu memantau keadaan Kai apabila terjadi sesuatu.

Sesampainya di kamar Kai, si namja mungil teringat sesuatu. Jadi ia buru-buru keluar dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa benda wajibnya sebelum tidur.

"Sebelum tidur, biasakan untuk menggosok gigimu. Ayo kuajarkan caranya!" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat sambil menarik Kai ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar tersebut. Setiap kamar di rumah ini memang di sediakan fasilitas kamar mandi masing-masing.

Apabila disaksikan secara langsung, pemandangan ini sungguh terlihat menarik. Kyungsoo bersabar mengajari Kai caranya menggosok gigi dengan benar. Sesekali membiarkan tangan mungil itu sendiri yang menggosok-gosokkan sikat gigi itu di dalam mulut si namja tan.

"Sikat eperti hyang hulahuhan tadi (sikat seperti yang kulakukan tadi)" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar tak jelas karena ia juga sedang menggosok giginya sendiri.

Untung saja Kai mengerti dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo dan mengikuti setiap gerakan menggosok gigi yang dilakukan si namja mungil. Bedanya, cairan putih pekat odol yang bercampur air itu meluber ke dagu Kai sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu langsung terkekeh dan cepat-cepat membasuh mulutnya dengan air yang berasal dari kran wastafel. Kemudian dia beralih untuk membantu Kai, namun—

"Jangan ditelan, bodoh!"

Tangan Kyungsoo refleks memukul pelan di bagian dahi si namja tan. Tetapi Kyungsoo langsung tersadar bahwa Kai bukanlah Sehun yang bisa sesuka hatinya dipukul kalau ia sedang kesal. Ia pun meringis dan meminta maaf saat menyaksikan wajah bodoh Kai yang menatapnya tajam.

"Harusnya kau berkumur-kumur dengar air dan membuang sisanya hingga mulutmu kembali bersih. Jangan ditelan" ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Keduanya pun menyelesaikan acara menggosok gigi mereka. Setelah menyuruh Kai tidur – dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo butuh kekuatan ekstra dan kesabaran karena Kai tidak mau tidur di atas ranjang. Sehingga Kyungsoo harus memaksanya naik dan menggulung tubuh tan itu menggunakan _bed cover_.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali turun dan memasuki kamar Sehun. Lampu kamar tersebut masih menyala padahal sang pemilik sudah tertidur pulas.

"Mimpi indah, Sehun-ah. Hyung menyayangimu".

Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir semenjak kembali ke hutan itu beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka semakin sering bertengkar dan mengakibatkan hubungan mereka yang semakin kaku. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo juga teringat pada halmoni dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sungguh merindukan keluarganya.

* * *

Langkah kaki Sehun menuju ke arah dapur harus terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sehun mendekat dan menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo seakan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Terlihat dari tidurnya yang sangat pulas. Lihatlah. Bahkan Sehun tidak melihat selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecil itu. Namja albino itu yakin kalau Kyungsoo pasti tertidur disini. Dengan sigap, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Meletaknya di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dari sana, ia bahkan masih menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi _chubby_ hyungnya itu.

* * *

"Sehunie! Bogoshipo~"

Namja cantik bernama Luhan langsung berhamburan ke pelukan Sehun yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut sang kekasih. Keduanya berpelukan erat dan terlihat bahagia.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Sehun saat pelukan keduanya terlepas. Ia mengusak surai Luhan lembut. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang kelas yang masih sunyi. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Si namja cantik tidak tahan untuk mencium sang kekasih. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut tersentak namun tak butuh lama hingga ia membalas ciuman namja cantiknya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga ruangan tempat mereka bermesraan serasa panas apalagi di tambah erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Cukup sayang. Nanti ada yang lihat" ucap Sehun seraya menjauhkan wajah Luhan dari wajahnya yang masih betah meraup bibirnya.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh ia masih merindukan Sehun.

"Jangan cemberut. Apa kau sudah sarapan, eum?" tanya Sehun mengelus pipi sang kekasih.

"Belum" jawab Luhan singkat akibat masih kesal.

"Kajja kita ke kantin. Aku juga belum sarapan" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tidak biasanya. Apa Kyungsoo tidak masak? Oyah mana dia? Biasanya kalian berangkat bersama kalau kau menginap di sana" ucap Luhan saat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan diri sedari tadi. Meskipun mereka berbeda kelas, paling tidak Luhan akan melihat Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Sehun setiap paginya kalau jam mata kuliah mereka berbarengan. Seperti hari ini contohnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sepertinya kelelahan" jawab Sehun.

"Yak! Dia bukan tipe pemalas sepertimu, Hunie. Memangnya apa yang dia kerjakan sampai kelelahan seperti itu?" tanya Luhan. Cerewetnya mulai kambuh.

"Bagaimana tidak kelelahan? Dia selalu sibuk mengurusi manusia jad—"

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba saat menyadari bahwa Luhan belum saatnya mengetahui semuanya. Ayolah. Bahkan Luhan belum mengetahui identitas asli Sehun yang sebenarnya selama mereka berpacaran.

"Mengurusi siapa?" Luhan penasaran.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo aku sudah sangat lapar" Sehun berupaya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yak! Sehun-ah! Issshhh..." sungut si namja cantik. Tetapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia segera menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan di depan.

* * *

"MWOOOOO?"

Mata bulat itu semakin membesar saat memandang ke arah jam di dinding kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ia terlambat bangun padahal jam kuliahnya sudah berlangsung satu jam yang lalu. Ia mengerang sambil menjambak rambutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

"Aiishh...kenapa Sehun tidak membangunkanku"

Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sehunlah yang memindahkannya tidur ke kamar. Siapa lagi? Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat menemukan note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Itu tulisan Sehun.

'**Hyung, aku berangkat ke kampus. Kau istirahatlah. Coba saja kau tidak memaksakan diri mengurusi serigala itu, kau pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin aku akan tidur disini lagi. Oyah, selamat pagi hyungku~~'**

Oh! Kyungsoo jadi ingat Kai. Maka ia pun kembali naik ke lantai atas untuk memeriksa keadaan Kai di kamarnya. Saat pintu kamar di buka, mata Kyungsoo menemukan sosok Kai berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar—dekat pintu. Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Kai langsung sigap menoleh ke arah pintu dan cepat-cepat mendekati Kyungsoo. Sedangkan si namja mungil yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu semakin bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, eoh? kenapa tidak keluar dari kamar?"

Tetapi bukan jawaban yang diterima Kyungsoo. Ia hanya semakin bingung saat menyaksikan gerak-gerik Kai yang terlihat gelisah. Ia juga mengikuti arah pandang Kai ke arah tangannya yang masih memegang knop pintu.

"Ahh~"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kai terlihat gelisah seperti sekarang. Kai tidak tahu cara membuka pintu meskipun hanya sekedar memutar knop pintu. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa keluar sedari tadi. Satu fakta lagi, Kai tidak suka dikurung di tempat kecil yang tertutup. Ya, meskipun kamar tamu yang ditempati Kai tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, setidaknya kamar tentu lebih kecil ketimbang ruangan lain di rumah ini.

"Ikut aku ke dapur" ucap Kyungsoo sembari berjalan dan langsung diikuti Kai di belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menyadari Kai yang terlalu bersemangat mengikutinya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan memasak sarapan" ucap Kyungsoo sesaat mereka sudah sampai di dapur.

Kai langsung naik ke kursi. Tetapi belum beberapa menit di atas, Kyungsoo menarik lengannya untuk turun.

"Ya! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Jangan naikkan kakimu. Cukup dudukan pantatmu di sini!"

Seperti prajurit yang diperintah sang komandan, Kai langsung mematuhi Kyungsoo. Ia pun duduk dengan benar di kursinya.

"Ya begitu. Ingat ini kalau kau duduk dimana pun, arra?"

Kai mengangguk kaku. Tetapi meskipun hanya di respon dengan bahasa tubuh, setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah puas. Kai mau mendengarkannya. Kyungsoo pun kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya. Suasana dapur yang sepi hanya di isi suara-suara khas penghuninya yang sedang masak. Aroma-aroma sedap makanan juga memenuhi ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian, makanan siap di hidangkan. Kyungsoo secepatnya membawa makanan di atas meja makan. Kai akan menyambar makanan tersebut kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak cepat menjauhkannya dari jangkauan si namja tan.

"Kalau kau makan dengan baik seperti yang kuajarkan tadi malam, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan. Bagimana?"

Kai memandang wajah Kyungsoo dan makanan yang di pegang si namja mungil secara bergantian. Entah mengerti atau tidak, Kai hanya mengangguk dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo percaya. Si namja mungil pun meletakkan jatah makanan Kai di hadapannya.

"_Meogeo_ (makanlah)" ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kai memakan nasi goreng yang di masaknya.

* * *

Daerah Gangnam adalah tempat terakhir yang didatangi oleh Kyungsoo dan seseorang lagi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan tas belanjaan yang berisi beberapa potongan pakaian dan segala keperluan untuk Kai. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang erat lengan Kai agar pemuda itu tidak hilang dari pengawasannya. Bagaimana pun Kai belum pernah hidup di kota besar yang ramai dengan manusianya yang individualis. Kyungsoo tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau Kai akan berbuat hal-hal yang bisa merugikan dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain.

Kyungsoo dan Kai menginjakkan kaki ke sebuah tempat mewah. Mendorong pintu kaca kristal. Tampak tulisan 'Huang Zi Beauty Core' tertempa pada pintu kaca tersebut.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak salah satu orang yang sangat dikenal Kyungsoo dari antara banyaknya manusia yang memenuhi tempat itu.

"Tao! Kau sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk lelaki tinggi dengan mata khas pandanya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu sibuk tetapi untukmu aku akan meluangkan waktuku, Kyung" ucap Tao mencolek pipi Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Tao. Kau yang terbaik" senyum Kyungsoo terus terkembang. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Tao yang sangat suka mencolek bahkan mencubiti kedua pipinya.

"Kau perlu bantuan apa? Lalu dia siapa?" Tao melirik pada sosok yang berdiri mematung di belakang tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil itu langsung menarik Kai hingga berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Bisakah kau ubah penampilannya, terutama rambutnya?"

Tao tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Kai dari atas hingga ke bawah. Menopang dagu dengan tangannya—kebiasaannya kalau sedang berpikir.

"Kau temukan dia dari planet mana?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya. Ayolah. Ia baru kali ini melihat seseorang yang datang ke salon miliknya dengan hanya memakai kaos biasa dan celana training yang terlihat 'kampungan'.

Kyungsoo meringis seraya melirik Kai. Tetapi yang di lirik hanya diam seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu takut kalau Kai akan marah atau tersinggung atas ucapan Tao. Padahal pada kenyataannya, Kai memang tidak mengerti apa pun yang di bicarakan dua manusia di depannya.

"Untukmu...aku akan merubahnya. Kau tidak akan menyesal menyerahkannya padaku untuk beberapa jam" ucap Tao dengan senyumannya.

"Ah~gomawo Tao. Ini aku sudah membelikan beberapa pakaian. Kau bisa pilihkan untuk dipakainya"

* * *

Seseorang keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di sana. Si pemuda dengan gaya rambut _Overlay long bang_-nya yang di tata sedemikian rupa hingga cocok ke wajah si pemuda. _T-Shirt_ hitam bercorak dipadukan dengan _jeans_ abu-abu dan sepatu _kets_. Meskipun pakaian itu terkesan sederhana, tetapi Tao patut diacungi jempol dalam urusan memadu-padankannya sehingga terlihat _fashionable_. Tidak lupa beberapa aksesoris yang menambah kesan elegan pada sosok Kai.

"Kau suka hasilnya?" akhirnya Tao bersuara karena sedari tadi ia hanya disuguhi pemandangan Kyungsoo yang melongo ke arah Kai.

'_Bagaimana bisa sosoknya langsung berubah jadi setampan ini?'_ Kyungsoo membatin. Sungguh. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Kai sangat tampan saat ini. Wangi aroma parfumnya apalagi dengan kulit tannya yang menambah kesan eksotis sanggup membuat Kyungsoo menganga parah.

"..."

"Kyung—"

"Ah ye! Ba-bagus! Aku selalu puas hasil kerjamu, Tao" akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar juga.

"Maaf kalau kau jadi menunggu lama disini"

"Dua jamku menunggu sudah terbayarkan. Terima kasih, Tao"

"Yak berhentilah terus-menerus mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku ini temanmu jadi sudah sepatutnya membantu. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Tidak apa, kan kalau aku tidak mengantarkan kalian keluar?" kata Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, Kai ucapkan terima kasih pada Tao. Dia sudah kita hari ini"

"..."

Kai hanya diam di tempat. Memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo~kalau sudah di bantu, kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Errr~kau tahu Kyung? Temanmu ini sangat aneh. Aku pikir dia bisu" Tao menatap Kai hati-hati untuk melihat reaksi si pemuda tan. Tetapi nihil. Wajah itu terlalu datar. Bahkan melebihi _pokerface_nya Sehun—menurut Tao.

"Kai~ayo katakan 'kam-sa-ham-ni-da" ucap Kyungsoo melafalkan setiap suku kata. Tentunya mengundang kerutan di dahi Tao.

'_Apa-apaan ini?'_ batin si namja panda itu.

"Lekas~~" desak Kyungsoo terus-terusan saat Kai belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara.

"Sudahlah Kyung. Aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku masuk dulu, ne? Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan" ucap Tao seraya berbalik masuk ke ruangan tempat dia keluar bersama Kai tadi.

"Maaf Tao-ya! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!"

"Kita pulang" Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menggandeng tangan Kai dan keluar dari tempat itu. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo memberikan kartu miliknya untuk membayar semua biaya tetapi di tolak oleh kasir.

'_Pemilik tempat ini menggratiskan Anda setiap pelayanan disini'_ begitu alasan mereka.

"Selalu saja si panda itu begitu~" sungut Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucutnya tetapi pada akhirnya ia juga tersenyum. Paling tidak ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang dan bisa berhemat. Karena sudah pasti biaya perawatan di tempat sahabatnya ini sangatlah mahal. Tao memang sahabat yang baik bukan?

* * *

Mobil yang dikendarai Kyungsoo —pinjaman dari tetangganya yang bernama Chen—berhenti di depan pagar berwarna _gold_. Kyungsoo membuka _seat-belt_ Kai dan memandang keluar jendela. Tampak hujan semakin turun dengan lebatnya.

"Masuklah dulu. Aku akan mengembalikan mobil ini ke tetangga sebelah rumah kita. Tinggal putar knopnya, maka pintu rumah akan terbuka. Sehun pasti sudah di dalam" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melirik mobil Sehun yang terparkir di halaman.

Tak lupa Kyungsoo juga menyodorkan payung ke pemuda di sebelahnya. "Pakailah agar kau tidak kena hujan."

Kai mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil—pintu mobil dibukakan oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah memastikan Kai masuk ke dalam rumah, ia pun langsung memutar mobil ke rumah tetangganya yang dengan baik hati meminjamkannya mobil. Bayangkan bagaimana kerepotannya Kyungsoo kalau harus mengajak Kai berkeliling kota menggunakan bus. Apalagi saat di tengah perjalanan pulang tadi, hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota Seoul. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo memang memberikan fasilitas kendaraan seperti mobil. Tetapi Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun yang memakai mobil tersebut. Terkadang, ia juga memakainya dan gantian Sehun yang menggunakan bus di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Si namja Tan berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Berkat payung yang diberikan Kyungsoo, ia tidak perlu kebasahan karena hujan. Ia langsung saja menuju ruang tengah berniat menunggu Kyungsoo. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti saat mendapati dua orang bergumul di atas sofa.

"Hngshhh hmmpptt"

Sehun adalah sosok yang sedang menindih seseorang namja cantik dibawahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, kekasihnya. Tampaknya keduanya terlihat asyik dengan aktifitasnya sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang menyaksikan kegiatan berciuman mereka.

"Hhhhh...Hunie...dingin~~~jangan dibuka ah!" rancau si namja cantik saat tangan Sehun akan membuka kaos miliknya.

"Kau masih kedinginan? Baiklah. Aku akan lebih menghangatkanmu, chagihh"

Kemudian Sehun dengan kasar menyambar bibir mungil Luhan dengan rakusnya. Tangannya juga tidak berhenti memainkan _nipple_ sang kekasih di balik bajunya. Tentu saja Luhan menyambutnya dengan semangat. Ia sangat-sangat merindukan sentuhan Sehun yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia dapatkan. Luhan bersiap untuk membuka _zipper_ celana milik—

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Lengkingan yang keluar dari kerongkongan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat kedua tubuh yang bergumul itu terjatuh dari sofa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup berusaha menutup kedua mata Kai dengan telapak tangannya. Tentunya ia harus sedikit berjinjit karena ukuran tubuhnya yang sedikit pendek.

"Ahk! Appoyo~" rengek Luhan mengelus-elus lututnya. Ia jatuh menindih Sehun, namun salah satu lututnya sukses terbentur lantai keramik.

"Hyung! kau mengagetkanku saja!" teriak Sehun menatap sinis Kyungsoo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Sambil tangannya juga ikut mengelus-elus lutut Luhan yang kesakitan.

"Apa katamu?! Seharusnya aku yang kaget karena kau melakukan tindakan asusila dirumah ini! Lakukan sana di apartemenmu!" kata Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Ini juga rumahku" gumam Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri dan membenarkan pakaian mereka yang terlihat kusut dan berantakan.

"Ah~Kyungsoo...maafkan kami jebal~~" ucap Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang saling terkatup tanda memohon. Jangan lupakan _aegyo_ yang dikeluarkan namja berwajah cantik itu.

"Jinjja! Baiklah. Tapi kalau kalian melakukannya sekali lagi di rumah ini, jangan harap kalian bisa selamat! Terutama kau Sehun!" Kyungsoo selalu lemah pada tingkah manis Luhan.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" kata Kyungsoo mengganti topik. Ia benar-benar malas membahas hal ini sekarang.

"Belum! Apa kau mau memasak, Kyungie?" jawab Luhan bersemangat seraya berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. ia tahu Luhan selalu bersikap manis padanya. Kalau saja tidak mengingat kadar hormon seks Luhan yang terlalu besar, mungkin tidak akan ada alasan Kyungsoo untuk menyebutnya sebagai pria sempurna. Luhan memiliki tinggi badan yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo iri, kulitnya yang putih bersih, wajah yang terlihat kecil dan cantik. Wanita saja kalah cantik dengannya. Selain itu, Luhan juga pintar bergaul sehingga banyak orang menyukainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada makhluk itu?"

Langkah Luhan dan Kyungsoo terhenti menuju dapur saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku membawanya berkeliling kota dan mengajaknya ke salon milik Tao. Hasilnya sangat keren, kan?" kata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Ia ingin memamerkan hasil ide briliannya pada Sehun. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa sebutan Sehun 'makhluk menjijikan' untuk Kai adalah salah besar!

"Oyah? Dia siapa Kyungie? Pacarmu?" celetuk Luhan. Akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaan Kai di dekat mereka.

"YAK!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan.

"Kalian kenapa berteriak? Apa aku salah bicara?" ucap Luhan bingung.

"Tidak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo hyung. Dia hanya orang asing yang harus kami jaga atas keinginan halmoni" kata Sehun terlebih dahulu menjelaskan.

"Oh~~" Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk santai. Ia jadi teringat ucapan Sehun saat di kampus tadi.

"Hyung, kau kenapa bisa basah begini? Kalian kan sama-sama dari luar tapi kenapa dia tidak basah?" Sehun mulai sewot lagi.

"Jelas karena dia memakai payung dan aku tidak. Jangan mulai lagi, Hun" ucap Kyungsoo menatap tajam Sehun. Sungguh, ia tidak mau berdebat lagi.

Tetapi Sehun sepertinya masih membutuhkan penjelasan. "Aku tadi mengembalikan mobil Chen yang kupinjam untuk membawanya keluar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya kebasahan mulai dari rumah sebelah saja. Jadi aku tidak kedinginan"

"Ayo. Kau harus mengeringkan badanmu kalau tidak mau sakit"

Sehun pun menyeret Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangan Sehun. Meskipun begitu, ia sedikit lega karena sikap normal Sehun sudah kembali—_protective_! Luhan? Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah mengenal Sehun dari awal mereka menjalin hubungan. Ia tahu Sehun sejenis makhluk yang sedang terjangkit penyakit _brother complex_! Tetapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Sehun malah lebih memperhatikannya, bukan?

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Luhan imnida? Nugu?"

"..."

"Nama. Namamu siapa?" ucap Luhan karena ucapannya tadi tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sosok tan di hadapannya.

"..."

Kai hanya menatap Luhan sejenak kemudian berlalu begitu saja ke ruang tengah meninggalkan si namja cantik itu yang sedang berdiri terpaku dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Issh...sombong sekali huh!"

* * *

"Pegang garpu di tangan kirimu dan pisaunya di tangan kananmu. Kemudian, tahan dagingnya pakai garpu lalu potong kecil-kecil dagingnya menggunakan pisau ini. Ya begitu! Ya ya ya! Kau semakin pintar Kai!"

_Clap clap clap_

"Setelah selesai memotong-motong dagingnya, pindahkan garpunya ke tangan kananmu. Gunakan itu untuk memasukkan dagingnya ke mulutmu. Nah~benar! Seperti itu!"

_Clap clap clap_

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya saat berhasil mengajarkan Kai disebelahnya cara makan yang benar—kali ini menunya adalah steak yang mereka beli saat pulang dari perjalanan tadi.

Luhan melongo parah menyaksikan dua manusia di hadapan mereka yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk berdua. Mengabaikan keberadaan dia dan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang datar ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Hunie, bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya Kai itu siapa? Kenapa apa-apa dia harus diajari?" bisik Luhan pada Sehun.

"Hhh~abaikan saja, chagi. Sudah kukatakan tadi kalau dia itu orang aneh, kan?"

"Ne...aneh" bisik Luhan lagi sambil lagi-lagi melirik dua pemuda di hadapannya.

* * *

"Kau serius membawanya ke kampus, hyung?!" teriak Sehun tidak percaya sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk sosok di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jangan teriak pagi-pagi begini, Hun-ah" balas Kyungsoo berteriak juga.

Suasana pagi benar-benar semarak dengan dua kakak-beradik yang teriak-berteriak. Sedangkan si dalang yang membuat kakak-beradik itu saling berteriak hanya diam dengan bergantian menatap dua orang itu.

"Ta-tapi kalau orang di sana tahu siapa dia sebenarnya bagaimana, hyung? Haisshh...yang benar saja!"

"Aku yang bertanggungjawab mengenai hal itu. Kau cukup mengantar ke kampus. Lagi pula tidak mungkin kita meninggalkan—

"Kita?" ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"Oke...Aku. Tidak mungkin _aku_ meninggalkannya di sini sendirian. Sementara aku harus kuliah, kan?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas memohon pengertian adiknya itu.

"Ck! Baiklah. Ayo berangkat! Sebentar lagi jam kuliahku dimulai"

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Ia langsung menggandeng lengan Kai mengikuti Sehun menuju garasi tempat mobil mereka yang sudah dipanaskan sebelumnya.

Namun Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti hingga Kyungsoo hampir menabrak punggung si namja albino.

"Tapi sehabis jam kuliahku, aku akan pergi bersama Luhan. Jadi—"

"Ne~~aku tahu aku tahu. Aku akan pulang berdua bersama Kai naik bus saja" ucap Kyungsoo pengertian.

"Bagus" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyungsoo tetapi dengan sorotan mata tajamnya pada Kai.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti di sana"

* * *

Kyungsoo menarik Kai masuk ke perpustakaan. Lalu mencari-cari tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati kalau menghabiskan waktu disini. Tempat yang cukup tertutup. Ia tidak mau kejadian di depan gerbang kampus terulang lagi—yeoja-yeoja yang mengerubuti Kai dan meneriaki pemuda itu untuk menanyakan namanya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Kai begitu mempesona para gadis di kampusnya. Kyungsoo menyuruh si pemuda duduk dan mengambil asal buku tebal dari rak terdekat.

"Dengar Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo berbisik mengingat tempat ini adalah perpustakaan.

"Aku harus masuk ke kelasku untuk belajar. Kau harus tunggu aku disini. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam dan melihat-lihat buku ini. Hanya dua jam, oke? Aku janji akan kembali. Kau bisa, kan?" ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"..."

"Anggukan kepalamu!" desak Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya ini harus di desak agar segera bertindak.

Kai mengangguk patuh dan memandangi buku pemberian Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Kai. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku hari ini"

Kai mengangguk lagi. Dengan itu, Kyungsoo melenggang keluar perpustakaan dengan perasaan tenang. Setidaknya ia harus memberikan kepercayaan pada Kai.

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap. _'Sepertinya akan hujan lagi'_ batinnya. Ia tidak ambil pusing dan memilih mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas yang terletak di lantai tiga.

* * *

Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Hujan deras kembali mengguyur. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak memeriksa ramalam cuaca seperti biasanya tadi pagi akibat saling teriak-teriakan dengan Sehun. Hingga ia pun lupa membawa payung. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, begitu juga dengan Kai. Perjalanan dari gedung kampus ke halte memang tidak terlalu jauh tetapi dengan hujan yang cukup deras, sudah membuat keduanya basah. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama hingga bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Untunglah bus terlihat lengang. Mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca dan membuat orang-orang memilih berteduh dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kyungsoo menarik Kai duduk di sampingnya—di sudut bangku paling belakang. Kai duduk dengan tenang seperti biasa dan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah. Rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang memaksanya sedikit meringkuk dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia mendesah pelan saat memikirkan perjalanan untuk sampai ke rumah masihlah jauh. Itu berarti ia harus menahan rasa dingin ini untuk beberapa lama. Ia tidak tahan dingin. Untuk itulah, ia tidak suka hujan ataupun musim dingin salju. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya karena merasa sedang di tatap. Benar. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"O-oh~aku hanya kedinginan. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Kyungsoo padahal jelas-jelas pemuda di depannya tidak bertanya sama sekali. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap harus memberikan jawaban karena merasa Kai mengkhawatirkannya—setidaknya itu yang ia baca dari sorot mata Kai.

"Shhhh...dingin sekali~" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menutup rapat jendela kaca bus yang sedikit terbuka. Mengabaikan tatapan Kai yang tak kunjung berpindah meskipun ia sudah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Di tengah rasa menggigilnya, Kyungsoo merutuki Sehun yang dengan teganya membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Kai pulang dengan bus padahal hujan sangat deras. Tetapi karena Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada Sehun tadi pagi, namja mungil itu pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menyempatkan untuk tidur sebentar kalau sedang naik bus mengingat jarak yang harus di tempuh lumayan jauh. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Rasa dingin itu terasa mengganggu untuk sekedar membuatnya tertidur nyaman. Setelah lebih dari setengah jam perjalanan, bus berhenti di halte pemberhentian dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Hujan masih turun meskipun tidak sederas tadi. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda di bawah naungan halte bersama Kai. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menanggung rasa dingin saat di bus tadi, apalagi di tambah guyuran hujan lagi untuk menuju ke rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berupaya mengabaikan tatapan Kai padanya. Ia memilih menjaga jarak dengan bersandar pada papan penunjuk arah jurusan halte tersebut. Masih dengan tubuh yang gemetaran dan bibirnya yang mulai membiru akibat tubuhnya yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Andaikan ada Sehun disisinya, seperti biasa saat dirinya kedinginan, adiknya itu akan langsung memeluknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo suka saat-saat seperti itu. Tetapi, kali ini pikirannya itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Mengingat Sehun lebih memilih pergi bersama Luhan daripada pulang bersamanya. Ia harus kuat menahan rasa menggigilnya kali ini, karena tidak mungkin mengharapkan sosok yang bersamanya sekarang ini mau memeluk—

_Chu~_

—nya

Kyungsoo merasakan rasa hangat menyergap wajahnya terutama di bagian bibirnya yang kini sedang di lumat. Mata bulat itu semakin membesar saat menyadari pelaku yang sedang menciuminya kini adalah Kai. Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku di tempat. Bahkan ransel yang dipegangnya sudah terjatuh di lantai halte. Kai melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas si namja mungil secara bergantian. Bahkan tidak lama setelah itu, ia melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat Kyungsoo. Menyesap dan memanjakan lidah Kyungsoo di dalam sana. Tangan besar Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Si namja mungil bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang tersalur dari tubuh Kai ke tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bahkan terheran bagaiamana bisa Kai tetap hangat padahal sedang dalam keadaan basah dan di cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini. Ia merasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Rasa menggigil itu memudar secara perlahan. Tanpa sadar, mata bulat itu sudah terpejam menikmati rasa aneh yang entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo betah dalam posisinya. Kalau bukan karena butuh pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya—

_Bugh!_

Kyungsoo tersentak dan tiba-tiba mendorong kuat dada Kai hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Dada Kyungsoo naik-turun dengan cepat untuk memompa oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya, sementara pemuda lain di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Auranya terasa berbeda. Tanpa di sadari, mata si namja mungil mengeluarkan air mata. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya bisa menangis. Kai berjalan mendekatinya. Tetapi Kyungsoo spontan berlari. Menerobos hujan. Tetapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Kai yang berhasil menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan hangat si namja tan. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan kedua tangan besar itu menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo di depan perutnya. Kepala Kai berada di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Posisi ini membuat Kyungsoo membeku dan secara bersamaan merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang Kai—meskipun tubuh keduanya berada di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Kai~"

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan si namja tan namun usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tenaga Kai terlalu kuat untuk ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan pasrah. Membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk oleh Kai. Paling tidak Kyungsoo tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note:** Mungkin ada beberapa reader yang membaca ff ini dari awal belum tahu kalau ide cerita ff memang dari film _'a werewolf boy'_nya Soo Jongki. Salah author juga sih yg lupa kasih tahu di awal chapter. Tapi saya udah kasih tahu kok sama reader yang berteman di akun fb ff saya. Jadi, awalnya ada teman yg juga reader kasih masukan sama author untuk dibuatkan ff film werewolf itu tp versi Kaisoo. Nah, jadilah seperti ini. Jadi mungkin dari kalian yang sempat berpikir saya plagiat cerita dari film itu, harap di mengerti ya. Saya memang ambil inspirasi cerita ini dari film itu, tapi membuat banyak perubahan di dalamnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Lycanthropes [Chapt. 4]**

Cast Pairing: **KaiSoo****! brothership!Hunsoo**

Sub-cast: EXO other member

Author: Chang

Genre: AU, Fantasy & Romance

Length: Chaptered

Rating: NC+18

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Ide cerita seperti kebanyakan fanfiction lainnya yang bertemakan _'werewolf'_ tetapi jalan cerita sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran saya. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU dan Fantasy. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

Ps: Terima kasih kepada salah satu reader yang mengajukan saran dan ide cerita. Tanpanya fanfiction **'Lycanthropes'** ini tidak akan pernah ada.

**Summary:** Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima takdir bahwa keluarganya bukan bagian dari manusia normal kebanyakan. Namun siapa yang menyangka takdirnya itu malah mempertemukannya pada makhluk mengerikan itu. Ia takut dan ingin lari. Sampai sebuah petuah memaksanya untuk menjaga makhluk mengerikan itu.

* * *

**Sebelumnya...**

_Bugh!_

_Kyungsoo tersentak dan tiba-tiba mendorong kuat dada Kai hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Dada Kyungsoo naik-turun dengan cepat untuk memompa oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya, sementara pemuda lain di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Auranya terasa berbeda. Tanpa di sadari, mata si namja mungil mengeluarkan air mata. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya bisa menangis. Kai berjalan mendekatinya. Tetapi Kyungsoo spontan berlari. Menerobos hujan. Tetapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Kai yang berhasil menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan hangat si namja tan. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan kedua tangan besar itu menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo di depan perutnya. Kepala Kai berada di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Posisi ini membuat Kyungsoo membeku dan secara bersamaan merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang Kai—meskipun tubuh keduanya berada di bawah guyuran hujan._

"_Kai~"_

_Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan si namja tan namun usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tenaga Kai terlalu kuat untuk ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan pasrah. Membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk oleh Kai. Paling tidak Kyungsoo tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi sekarang._

* * *

Chapter 4!

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan di depan gerbang rumah tanpa berniat memasukkannya ke halaman rumah. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah dengan membawa dua tas ransel sekaligus_—_di punggung dan di tangannya. Tempat pertama kakinya melangkah adalah ke dapur. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dapur dalam keadaan kosong. Dengan langkah mantap ia naik ke lantai atas dan memasuki sebuah kamar tanpa berniat mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung~"

Namja mungil yang tertidur pulas dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti hampir seluruh badannya tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Sehun segera melompat dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut si namja mungil.

"Kyungsoo hyung~" panggil Sehun sekali lagi dan kali ini tangannya mengusap lembut dahi si namja mungil. Saat itulah Sehun dikejutkan dengan suhu tubuh hyungnya yang terasa panas.

Merasakan tidurnya terusik akibat goncangan pada tempat tidurnya dan sentuhan dingin di keningnya, memaksa si namja mungil membuka kelopak matanya_—_meskipun terasa sulit. Tubuhnya sangat lemah.

"Sejak kapan kau demam?" tanya Sehun menatap Kyungsoo intens. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Matanya terlihat memerah entah karena baru bangun atau karena demam yang menyerangnya.

"Jangan bilang tadi kau terkena hujan lagi, hyung!" ucap Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan badannya menghadap Sehun yang sedari tadi berbaring miring di sampingnya. "Hnngg dingin~~"

Hanya butuh satu gerakan cepat dari Sehun dan akhirnya Kyungsoo kini berada di pelukannya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tubuh hangat Sehun di tubuhnya.

"Sudah tahu hujan kenapa tidak berteduh saja dulu?" kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung Kyungsoo. Berharap tindakan itu bisa menghangatkan Kyungsoo.

"Kai...dia terlihat gelisah. Jadi aku buru-buru mebawanya pulang karena takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu saat di kampus" jawab Kyungsoo samar-samar karena wajahnya menempel di dada Sehun.

"Ck! Dia lagi! Kapan kau akan memilikirkan dirimu sendiri, hyung?! Lihat, kau bahkan demam karena memikirkan orang lain!"

"Yak! Jangan selalu menyalahkan orang lain. Lagi pula ini juga karenamu. Kalau saja kau tidak memilih bersama Luhan, aku tidak mungkin kehujanan seperti ini, pabo!" Kyungsoo kesal juga pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Mian...kalau begitu kau harus makan dan minum obat. Tunggu aku ambil obat nya—"

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Tetaplah disini. Lagi pula aku sudah makan dan minum obat tadi" Kyungsoo makin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sehun. Kedua tangan kecilnya semakin erat memeluk tubuh itu untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih. Mau tidak mau, Sehun mengulas senyumnya melihat tingkah menggemaskan hyungnya itu.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo tertidur. Sehun menaikkan selimut yang mereka pakai sampai posisi leher Kyungsoo namun hanya menutupi badannya sendiri sampai batas lengan. Dengan posisi tidur yang saling berhadapan membuat Sehun dengan mudah mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

"Kalau sampai nanti demammu tidak turun, kita ke rumah sakit, ne?" bisik Sehun tepat ke telingan Kyungsoo.

Tentu tak ada jawaban. Sebab namja mungil itu sudah nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Terlihat namja berkulit tan itu duduk di lantai dengan tenang menghadap jendela kaca di kamar yang ditempatinya. Memeluk lutut dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Menatap langit yang mulai beranjak senja. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian tadi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergerak cepat memeluk sosok mungil Kyungsoo pada dekapannya. Mencium bibir ranum sang namja dengan rakusnya. Ya...meskipun dirinya sebenarnya terkejut. Tetapi melihat sosok kecil itu kedinginan parah membuat hatinya terlalu khawatir. Apalagi saat menyaksikan bibir yang selalu merah itu berubah menjadi pucat dan membiru. Salah satu tindakan spontannya hanya memeluk dan mencium sang namja—salahkan juga pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedikit banyak mengotori otaknya.

Cukup lama Kai termenung hingga suara pintu yang dibuka dan di tutup mengembalikan pikirannya. Kai mengerti kalau suara itu berasal dari sebelah kamarnya—kamar Kyungsoo. Kai beranjak dari tempat semula dan pelan-pelan keluar dari kamarnya—Kai sudah mengerti cara membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok tinggi putih. Terlihat Sehun tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Kai mengikuti tetapi hanya sampai batas ujung tangga dan melihat Sehun di bawah sana berkutat dengan suatu benda yang belum diketahui apa fungsinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Yixing yung, kau bisa datang kesini?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo. Dia demam dan sampai sekarang panasnya belum juga turun" kekhawatiran Sehun terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"..."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih hyung. Aku tunggu, ne? Hati-hati, hyung"

Setelah meletakkan gagang telepon rumah ke tempatnya, Sehun lantas berbalik kembali menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Namun keningnya sedikit mengernyit. Seingatnya pintu kamar Kyungsoo tadi tertutup rapat. Tetapi kenapa sekarang terbuka lebar? Sehun berjalan cepat.

"Sedang apa kau disini" tanya Sehun terdengar dingin pada sosok di samping Kyungsoo.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Kai yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sedangkan Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Keluar" ucap Sehun lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih dingin dan terkesan datar. Sungguh Sehun sedang tidak ingin melihat makhluk ini di hadapannya.

Bukannya menuruti kata-kata Sehun yang menyuruhnya keluar, Kai malah memilih mendudukkan dirinya persis di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

"Apa selain kau bisu kau juga tuli, eoh? aku bilang KELUAR!"

Detik itu juga Sehun menyesali perbuatannya yang seenaknya saja berteriak kencang. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak dan terduduk secara tiba-tiba akibat terkejut mendengar suara teriakan.

"Ughh..." kepalanya terasa dihantam beban berton-ton karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba barusan.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir sesaat setelah melompat ke tempat tidur.

"Shhhh...kenapa berteriak, Hun-ah~~"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Tidurlah lagi" Sehun membantu tubuh kecil itu kembali berbaring.

Merasa ada sosok lain bersama mereka di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo berusaha membuka lebar-lebar matanya. Maniknya menemukan sosok Kai yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo membeku.

"Kenapa?" bahkan suara Sehun tidak berhasil mengusiknya.

"Hyung" sentuhan tangan Sehun di pipi Kyungsoo membuatnya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih mengantuk"

"Ayo tidur lagi. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa. Sebentar lagi Yixing hyung kesini memeriksa kondisimu"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hun-ah~"

"Tidak ada bantahan hyung. Tidurlah"

Kyungsoo mengalah. Sifat protektif Sehun memang tidak terbantahkan—kalau tidak mau terjadinya pertengakaran. Sebelum menutup matanya, Kyungsoo melirik Kai dari sudut matanya. Setelah merasa Kyungsoo kembali tertidur, Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan memperbaiki posisi selimut yang tadi sempat berantakan.

"Keluar. Kyungsoo harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh. Kehadiranmu di—"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kai sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. Kalau bukan karena suara bel rumah berbunyi, mungkin ia sudah menonjok wajah makhluk menjengkelkan itu.

* * *

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi dan kupastikan demam Kyungsoo sudah sembuh. Aku sudah menyuntiknya dan tinggal menunggu reaksi obatnya"

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku tidak bisa membawanya sendiri ke rumah sakit kalau masih hujan seperti ini" ucap Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Hujan masih betah mengguyur.

"Kebetulan tadi aku berada tidak jauh dari sini untuk memeriksa pasien juga. Lagi pula jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuan kalau terjadi apa-apa" kata Yixing dengan senyuman khasnya. Membuat _dimple_nya terlihat manis.

"Tentu hyung. Kudoakan semoga hyung menjadi dokter hebat nantinya"

Ya. Yixing memang masih menjabat sebagai dokter magang untuk menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya.

Yixing tertawa. "Doakan saja, Sehun-ah. Baiklah, hari sudah gelap. Aku harus kembali"

"Ah~mari kuantar ke depan, hyung"

Malam itu Sehun memutuskan tidur di kamar Kyungsoo. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Setelah memberikan pengertian pada Luhan untuk tidak menelepon malam ini—padahal kekasihnya itu berjanji akan menelepon Sehun malam ini. Bagaimana pun kesehatan Kyungsoo adalah yang terpenting baginya. Dengkuran halus milik Kyungsoo layaknya pengantar tidur bagi Sehun.

* * *

"Pokoknya tidak! Hun-ah~hari ini akan ada kelas _favorite_ku~~"rengek Kyungsoo dan menolak suapan bubur dari Sehun. Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya sedangkan Sehun berada di depannya bersikeras menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan bubur yang di belinya tadi. Sehun harus rela bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk keluar membeli bubur yang di jual tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia tidak rela kalau hasil jerih payahnya malah diabaikan.

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting, hyung. Pokoknya habiskan bubur ini, okey? Aaa~"

Bukannya membuka mulut, Kyungsoo malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun mendesah lemah. Ia menyerah. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berjuang menyuapi Kyungsoo—sampai buburnya sudah dingin. Ia hampir terlambat ke kampus. Tetapi tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang belum mengonsumsi obatnya.

"Bukannya aku melarangmu, hyung. Tapi biarkan dulu tubuhmu istirahat sehari ini saja. Besok aku tidak akan melarangmu pergi kemana pun, ne? Ayo makanlah"

"Andwe!"

"Aish!" Sehun frustrasi. Sungguh ia membenci saat-saat hyungnya ini akan sakit. Karena itu akan membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang manja dan tentu saja kekanak-kanakan. Seperti pagi ini contohnya. Sosoknya akan sangat berbeda kalau Kyungsoo sedang sakit.

Sehun beranjak setelah sebelumnya meletakkan mangkuk bubur di tangannya ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia melangkah keluar. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih pada niatan merajuknya. Sampai matanya melotot dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sehun membawa Kai masuk ke kamarnya. Posisi duduk Kyungsoo otomatis menegak.

"Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Tapi ini adalah demi Kyungsoo. Jadi tolong jaga dia saat aku keluar. Juga..." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Bantu aku menyuapinya. Kyungsoo hyung harus menghabiskan bubur ini lalu setelah itu dia sudah tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku pergi..."

Sehun keluar menggandeng ranselnya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang makin membesar. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Entah nalurinya yang memberitahu atau memang karena mendengarkan ucapan Sehun barusan, Kai perlahan meraih mangkuk bubur di atas meja nakas. Namun sebelum mangkuk itu sampai ke tangannya, Kyungsoo buru-buru merebutnya.

"A—aku b—bisa makan sendiri" lalu dengan semangat, Kyungsoo menghabiskan buburnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Kai yang sedari tadi hanya bisa memandangi tingkah lakunya. Untuk pertama kalinya sosok itu menyeringai—tersenyum—meskipun hampir tidak terlihat. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu Kyungsoo menghabiskan sarapannya—tidak lupa meminum obatnya. Kai masih berada di kamar menemaninya. Suasana terasa semakin canggung. Leher kyungsoo mulai pegal karena terlalu lama menunduk. Sedangkan Kai masih setia memandangi sosok mungil yang ada di atas tempat tidur—Kyungsoo.

"Mmmm..."

Kai tersentak saat telinganya menangkap gumaman dari Kyungsoo. Benar saja, Kyungsoo kini membalas tatapannya dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"M-mau melakukan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan yang mampu mengundang kerutan di dahi si namja tan. Pertanda ia merespon ucapanKyungsoo.

"Kau mau melakukan apa? Tanya Kyungsoo. Mulai membiasakan dirinya ceria seperti biasanya. Sungguh terasa sulit karena setiap menatap ke kemata elang milik Kai, peristiwa saat di halte kemarin kembali teringat.

Kai hanya diam. Karena memang dia tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Kyungsoo. Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo sedikit bergeser hingga tangannya berhasil menggapai salah satu laci di meja nakas dan mengambil dua benda di tangannya—buku tulis dan pensil.

"Mau kuajarkan caranya berbicara dan menulis?" ucap Kyungsoo ceria sembari mengacungkan dua buah benda di tangannya.

Namja tan itu lagi-lagi terlihat kebingungan. "Naiklah. Duduk disampingku" ucap Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tempat disisi kirinya.

Kai mengangguk dan menempatkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ikut menyandar di kepala tempat tidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan sedikit menyampingkan posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Dengar. Saat aku bilang satu kata tertentu dan menyuruhmu mengucapkannya, kau harus mengucapkannya. Arra?"

Kai mengangguk meskipun kerutan di dahinya masih terlihat. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Terlihat ia memikirnya sesuatu.

"Mungkin sebelum belajar membaca, kau harus berlatih berbicara dulu. Oke bersiap!" Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan Kai spontan mengikuti. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Kau tahu siapa namamu?"

Kai mengangguk. "Jangan mengangguk. Sebutkan namamu"

"..."

"Ayo~~"

"..."

Menyadari keterdiaman Kai, membuat Kyungsoo harus turun tangan. "Ucapkan 'Kai'. K-A-I"

"nngg" Kai hanya mendengung samar.

"Yayaya teruskan. K-A-I. Kai!"

"nggg...a—"

"Baiklah. Kita ganti. Apa yang kau sukai?" mungkin dengan bertanya seperti ini membuat Kai mudah diajari. Semua orang tentu mudah mempelajari apa yang disukainya, bukan?

"..."

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya. Kai tidak bisa berbicara jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengutarakan kesukaannya?

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan sesuatu yang kau sukai. Aku akan memberitahu namanya dan kau hanya perlu ucap—"

_Set!_

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai menunjuk dirinya. Telunjuk itu tepat menyentuh bagian dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tercekat. Hening. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu cukup lama.

"Ma-maksudku—"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung karena untuk kedua kalinya Kai menusuk-nusuk dadanya dengan telunjuknya dengan wajah polos khas milik Kai. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Co-coba ucapkan _'Kyung-soo'_" ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata karena gugup.

"ngg..._s—soo_" ucap Kai lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ya hampir! _'Kyung'_"

"ungg—ssss"

"'_Kyung'_" tekan Kyungsoo pada potongan namanya.

"Khh..."

"'_Kyung'_" si namja mungil belum menyerah.

"Khung"

"'_Kyung!' 'Kyung!' 'Kyung!' 'Kyung!' 'Kyungsoo!'_"

"Kyung—soo" ucap Kai dengan nada pelan. Keringat sudah membanjiri pelipisnya karena berpikir terlalu keras dan memaksakan otot rahangnya untuk berbicara. Hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Yak! Kau bisa, Kai!" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Ia terlalu senang hingga tak merasakan tubuhnya yang tadinya masih terasa lemas.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo setelah meluapkan perasaannya barusan.

"Kyung-soo" ucap Kai pelan.

"Lagi. Ucapkan berkali-kali dan keraskan suaramu"

"Kyung-soo...Kyung-soo...Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo...Kyung—"

"Cukup! Kau berhasil, Kai" Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai. Ia senang usahanya tidak sia-sia. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat senang saat Kai mengucapkan namanya untuk pertama kalinya. Entah kenapa saat Kai menyebut namanya, hati Kyungsoo terasa hangat. Namun sesaat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"A~ah maaf. Aku terlalu senang. Kita lanjutkan ne?"

Kai mengangguk saat menatapnya.

* * *

Matahari sudah berada di puncaknya saat Kyungso dan Kai masih terlihat asyik bersama. Kyungsoo masih mengajari Kai berbicara. Kini mereka berganti tempat di ruang tengah agar tidak terlalu bosan.

"Saat kau haus dan memintaku untuk mengambilkanmu minuman, apa yang harus kau ucapkan?"

Kai terlihat berpikir. "Kyungsoo, tolong ambilkan aku minum"

Untuk kesekian kalinya—Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi—ia merasa puas karena akhirnya Kai sudah bisa berbicara. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya bisa. Karena Kai harus benar-benar dibimbing tetapi menurut Kyungsoo hari ini sudah cukup.

"Kau sungguh pintar, Kai. Tapi belajarnya cukup sampai disini, ne? Besok kita lanjutkan untuk membaca" ucap Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan Kai.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang. Tunggulah disini" Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur.

Beberapa menit, Kai mendengar erangan kesakitan dari arah dapur dan ia yakin itu berasal dari Kyungsoo. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kai melesat ke dapur dan menemukan Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangannya lagi yang memegang pinggir meja untuk menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kai mendekat.

"G-gwen-cha-na?" ucap Kai terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kai. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuatnya harus mendongak. Tersenyum saat menyadari sosok tan itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Makin tersenyum saat Kai sudah mulai berbicara dengan spontan.

"Kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Tidak perlu khawatir, Kai"

"Istirahatlah..."

"Ne...aku hanya perlu duduk sebentar. Lagi pula makananya sebentar lagi sudah selesai di—"

Belum sempat namja mungil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo menuju kamar. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberontak karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Ditambah kepalanya seperti ingin pecah semakin membuatnya ingin merasakan kasurnya yang empuk. Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo yang harus melepaskan pandangannya untuk pertama kali. Kyungsoo berharap Kai tidak menyadari perubahan rona pada wajahnya.

"Kai...maaf aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan siang ini"

Kai tidak menjawab. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil obat yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia akan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu memakan obat itu. Aku tidak demam lagi. Hanya sedikit pusing. Tidur sebentar sakitnya pasti akan hilang"

Kai pun meletakkan kembali obat tadi ke meja. Ia beralih menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo sampai batas leher. Kyungsoo menatapnya. Kai tersenyum. Kyungsoo terpanah.

* * *

"AKU MENYURUHMU MENJAGANYA! BUKAN MALAH MEMBUATNYA LELAH KARENA MENGAJARIMU, BRENGSEK!"

_Bugh!_

_Brakk!_

Tubuh Kai terdorong kuat hingga punggungnya terhempas ke meja kayu. Meja beserta benda-benda yang ada di atasnya hancur akibat gerakan kasar yang mengenainya. Namun, sepertinya Kai tidak sedikit pun merasakan sakit. Ia bangkit berdiri secara perlahan. Sedangkan si pelaku yang mendorong Kai tadi—Sehun—terlihat masih menahan amarahnya. Nafas Sehun tidak teratur karena emosi yang melandanya.

"Mianhae..."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu" desis Sehun geram.

Sungguh dirinya sangat marah saat pulang dan menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidur sambil menggigil. Demamnya naik lagi. Padahal saat ia meninggalkan hyungnya itu, keadaannya sudah lebih membaik. Penjelasan Kai padanya semakin membuatnya naik pitam.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat berusaha keras mengajarimu untuk berbicara sampai-sampai ia tidak memikirkan kondisinya. Kau bahkan lebih tidak peduli padanya! Harusnya kau memaksanya istirahat!" ucap Sehun masih menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku tahu aku salah" kata Kai.

"Kau memang bersalah, sialan!" geram Sehun sambil melangkah cepat ke arah Kai. Sepertinya ia belum puas dengan hanya sekali memukul Kai.

"Sehun-ah!"

Suara serak khas baru bangun tidur menginterupsi kepalan tangan Sehun yang sedikit lagi mengenai wajah Kai. Sehun terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Sehun langsung mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Hyung! kenapa bangun? Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan mengabari Lay hyung—"

"Cukup. Bagaimana aku tidak bangun saat tidurku malah terganggu karena teriakanmu itu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu, hyung. Maaf. Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, hyung" kata Sehun menatap sinis pada Kai yang masih setia diposisinya.

"Kai tidak bersalah, Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap buruk padanya?"

"KARENA AKU MEMBENCINYA!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ucapan apapun yang ingin ia keluarkan seakan tersendat di tenggorokannya. Adik kesayangannya kini membentaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjagamu sebelum aku pergi tadi, hyung. Tapi aku malah menemukanmu dalam keadaan semakin pucat seperti ini" ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. Sehun terkejut. Tatapannya menyiratkan tanda tanya atas perlakuan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Apa pernah Appa dan Eomma mengajarimu untuk membenci seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nanar. Air mata sudah menumpuk di dalam kelopak mata bulatnya.

Sehun diam. Raut kekagetan karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Appa...Eomma...seingatku hanya mengajarkan hal-hal baik pada kita berdua, Hun-ah. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak sekali pun mengingat semua nasehat mereka...hiks"

"Hyung—"

"Kau bahkan menyalahkan seseorang dengan seenaknya. Men_judge_ mereka sesukamu. Apa kau hidup hanya mengandalkan keegoisanmu saja, eoh?"

"..."

"Wae?! Hiks...kenapa kau diam?! Aku lelah melihatmu beberapa hari ini semakin berubah. Kau bukan Sehun yang ku kenal sebelumnya"

Sehun menatap dalam Kyungsoo. Benarkah dirinya memang berubah sebegitu jauhnya? Yang ia tahu, dirinya berubah karena perhatian Kyungsoo sudah teralihkan kepada Kai. Ia tidak suka itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Mau kemana, hyung? Ini sudah malam"

"Lepaskan. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Aku. Ingin. Sendiri."

Dengan ucapan penuh penekanan itu, Sehun dengan berat hati melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap sendu pada punggung kecil yang menghilang di balik pintu. Tatapannya beralih pada satu tempat lagi. Namun pandangannya hanya menemukan patahan meja kayu akibat perbuatannya tadi. Sedangkan sosok yang tadi ia dorong telah menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Kyungsoo terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tidak peduli kemana langkah kakiknya akan membawa dirinya. Ia percaya ia akan baik-baik saja di malam yang semakin larut ini. Ia terus menunduk saat berjalan. Ia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya sedang menangis. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu ada yang sedang mengamatinya sekarang ini. Satu orang. Tidak. Mungkin dua. Salah. Bahkan lebih.

_Grep!_

"Ahk!" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik dan di genggam sedemikian eratnya. Ia semakin terkejut saat mendapati seseorang _ah_ tidak beberapa orang di sekelilingnya.

"Ju-junhyung!"

"Wah! Aku senang kau masih mengingatku, sayang" ucap seseorang yang bernama Junhyung lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

"Lepaskan tanganku, kumohon"

"Woaahh...kau menangis? Ada apa sayang? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja" Junhyung bukannya melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan semakin menggenggamnya erat hingga Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"Junhyung-ssi...aku mohon lepaskan. Ini sakit...hiks"

_Brugh!_

"Argh!"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Bahkan sejak masa sekolah dulu. Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'ssi'! Kau sungguh keras kepala, sayang" ucap Junhyung. Ia menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengurungnya dengan punggung Kyungsoo yang menyandar pada tembok.

"Jun—hyung-ssi"

"Wajah cantikmu bahkan semakin cantik kalau sedang menangis seperti ini. Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyesal menyukaimu sejak dulu. Tapi sayang kau menolakku. Padahal banyak orang yang menginginkan tidur bersamaku" kata Junhyung sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf...aku bukan seperti orang-orang yang kau sebutkan tadi"

"Jun-ah, apa perlu kami mencari tempat untukmu bersamanya?" seru salah satu teman Junhyung yang berjaga melihat situasi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan bermain dulu dengan lelaki cantik pujaanku ini"

"Geure"

Kyungsoo yang melihat genggaman Junhyung yang melemah saat berbincang dengan temannya, segera mengambil kesempatan. Ia mendorong kuat tubuh Junhyung. Tetapi Junhyung langsung menyadari mangsanya yang akan melarikan diri segera memaksa Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya. Hingga gerakan spontan itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terhempas ke tembok yang keras. Tubuhnya yang memang masih belum pulih total, semakin sakit. Kyungsoo mimisan. Junhyung tidak mempedulikan darah yang perlahan mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu malah langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Kyungsoo terkejut namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang ia berharap orang yang diam saja dan mengamatinya sedari tadi segera menolongnya.

"Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau menyentuh hyungku, bangsat!"

_Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Dalam sekali sentakan, tubuh Junghyung yang sudah diberi beberapa kali bogeman oleh Sehun terhempas jauh ke dinding tembok satunya. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh itu kembali diangkat dan di lempar jauh ke tanah. Pelakunya adalah Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Teman-teman Junhyung yang ketakutan segera melarikan diri, namun di tahan oleh Sehun. Empat lawan satu. Tetapi dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun, bahkan seratus orang yang melawannya bukanlah apa-apa. Kyungsoo terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bersuara agar Sehun dan Kai menghentikan aksi mereka. Bisa-bisa kedua pemuda itu akan membunuh Junhyung dan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo tidak mau Sehun maupun Kai menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Kai dengan membabi-buta memukuli Junhyung yang kini tidak sanggup mengimbangi gerakan Kai. Pemuda yang kini babak belur itu hanya pasrah menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Kai.

"Kai! Berhenti!"

Suara itu sukses membuat Kai menghentikan gerakannya. Kai berdiri meskipun tatapannya masih sepenuhnya kepada Junhyung.

"Kai..."

Suara itu lagi. Kai berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang dibantu berdiri oleh Sehun. Ternyata Sehun telah selesai menumbangkan empat orang tadi.

"Kemarilah..."

Seakan tersihir, Kai berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mempedulikan Junhyung yang kini berupaya berlari menjauh dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Kyungsoo maupun Sehun terpana menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Kai. Tubuh tan tan itu kini mulai dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Terutama di bagian tangan, dada dan kaki. Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Kita harus pulang, hyung"

"_Grrrhhhh"_

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangannya dan mendekati Kai.

"Hyung! dia berbahaya—"

"Tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau pulanglah."

"Tidak!"

"Kau akan semakin membuatnya marah" bisik Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan langsung membunuhnya!" ucap Sehun marah dan langsung berbalik melangkah pulang.

Kyungsoo berbalik pada Kai. Kini ia mendapati Kai dengan kedua matanya yang merah bersinar di tengah malam. Kedua tangan kekar itu yang terkepal kuat. Kyungsoo tahu kemarahan Kai belum terpuaskan tadi saat akan menghabisi Junhyung dan ia merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah menghentikan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo menarik pelan Kai ke dalam lorong yang sedikit gelap. Ia tidak mau ada yang melihat sosok Kai yang sekarang. Bisa-bisa orang-orang akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Cukup hanya dirinya dan Sehun yang mengetahui rahasia Kai.

"Sampai kapan wujudmu akan kembali seperti semula?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tangan kecilnya menyusuri kedua lengan berbulu milik Kai.

Kai menggeleng. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan keadaan namja mungil di hadapannya itu. Tetapi kemampuan berbicaranya akan hilang apabila ia telah berubah wujud. Seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun tidak berubah sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau masih marah? Ma-matamu sangat merah" kini Kyungsoo menyentuh kelopak mata Kai. Sosok Kai menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo. Sentuhan jari-jari Kyungsoo merambah sampai ke pipi, hidung dan bibir Kai. Kai masih setia menutup matanya. Sampai ia merasakan kehangatan yang terasa lembab hinggap di bibirnya. Mata Kai terbelalak saat menyadari benda lembab nan lembut itu adalah bibir Kyungsoo yang menyatu pada bibirnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun Kai merasakan kehangatan menjalar sampai ke hatinya. Ia bahkan melupakan emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kai mulai mengambil alih dengan lebih dulu melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Menyesap kedua bibir ranum itu kuat-kuat. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo hingga terjadi adu lidah di dalam sana. Sampai Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk melenguh. Mendesah kenikmatan.

"Hmmpphh" Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pagutan keduanya akibat tenaga Kai yang mendekapnya terlalu kuat. Menarik tengkuknya hingga tidak ada sisa jarak antara keduanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahan. Ia akan mati kalau terus begini. Ia pun mencengkram lengan atas Kai. Tak ada reaksi. Kai semakin ganas menciuminya. Kyungsoo yakin kalau ia sebentar lagi akan pingsan karena kekurangan pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Ia pun beralih dengan mengusap-usap lengan yang tadi di cengkramnya. Mengelusnya secara perlahan dengan gerakan lembut. Berhasil. Kai mulai tenang dan melepas pagutan keduanya. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan Kyungsoo. Ia pun buru-buru menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Meskipun begitu tatapannya kedua tidak pernah lepas. Saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari kalau tubuh Kai sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada bulu-bulu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kai kembali normal. Matanya sudah tidak merah lagi—meskipun masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui satu rahasia lagi. Kai akan kembali ke wujudnya yang semula saat di cium.

"Hidungmu mengeluarkan darah" Kai bersuara untuk pertama kalinya setelah aksi ciuman mereka barusan.

_Brugh!_

Baru saja Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Kyungsoo merosot jatuh ke tanah. Kai jelas panik. Segera ia membopong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya kembali kerumah.

* * *

**Author say:**

**Haiii semua...maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama untuk lanjutan ff ini karena baru bisa update sekarang. Selain sibuk kerja, ada beberapa problem yang menyita pikiran saya jadilah ff ini yang terbengkalai T^T**

**Mungkin jalan ceritanya jadi ngawur atau bagaimana, entahlah... yang jelas ini makin absurd -_- tapi saya mohon maklum. Mungkin ini akibat buatnya saat otak lagi kritis :v**

**Saya udah baca review di chapter sebelumnya, ada beberapa reader yang minta NC di chapter selanjutnya. Tapi maaaaaff untuk sekarang belum bisa dipenuhi karena saya ngerasa aneh aja tiba-tiba buat NC kalau KaiSoo-nya disini bahkan belum mengenal jauh *apa ini?***

**Tapi saya janji akan memenuhi keinginan kalian yang satu ini deh, entah di chapter yang keberapa nantinya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, beberapa hari lagi saya akan publish ff kaisoo full nc dari kalimat pertama sampai kalimat akhirnya ne XD *tertawa nista***

**Nb: Junhyung (Beast) coba-coba pasangin Kyungsoo ke rapper favorite saya XD**


End file.
